Genesect and the Legend Awakened
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: During their stay at Pokémon Hills, Alice and her friends cross paths with the Genesect Army and the Legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo. Alice is drawn to a certain Genesect in the group who tells her she wants to return to her home, and she promises the Pokémon she'll help her, nicknaming her Genna. But how far will she need to go to keep a promise that even she isn't sure she can keep?
1. I Don't Belong Here

**Welcome, my faithful avid readers, to the very first chapter of _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_! I know you guys have waited a long time for this, and I really appreciate you've all stuck with me for _Black: Victini and Reshiram_ , _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_ , and _Best Wishes_. But first, a few things about the story:**

 **1) Like the last movie-story, this first chapter doesn't include Alice or her friends. Instead, it tells the story from the female Mewtwo's perspective in third-person, much like _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_ did with Keldeo. **

**2) For all you Sunsetshippers out there, yes, Alice and Cilan _are_ a couple. :) But remember, this movie takes place after Charizard joins the team again, so try to figure out just _when_ Alice and Cilan hook up. :)**

 **3) The female Mewtwo knows the male Mewtwo from the first movie. But in what way? ;) Read to find out, buddies.**

 **4) This story will have 10 chapters, just as BV &R and KvtSoJ did.**

 **Ad I think that just about does it. Remember, I'll try to update this story on Saturdays, but I may take a break in the middle of it. However, I'll try to avoid that, for your sake.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon. I only own Alice, my OC, and she doesn't even appear in this chapter. Hehe...**

* * *

1 - I Don't Belong Here

A cool, misty air wafts through the tops of the mountains. All seems quiet and peaceful, until _she_ zooms along.

A light purple, almost catlike creature the size of a human soars through the air, her violet eyes slanted in concentration. The wind and mist ruffle through her sleek violet fur, sending slight chills up her spine. But she welcomes them; they fill her with energy—a determination to keep flying.

As she flies above a forest of trees with dark green tops and dodges the sides of mountains, she senses company. A stunning Braviary flies next to her, its majestic wings spread out along his sides. A beautiful Swanna soars beside him, smiling at the violet creature and dipping her sleek white head in respect.

" _Miss Mewtwo_!"

" _Please_ ," Mewtwo replies, " _there's no need for titles. I'm one of you when I'm alone, Swanna. You should not treat me as a higher title_."

A pink color dusts Swanna's Snow White cheeks and neck. " _Yes, Mewtwo. How are you finding Unova to your liking?_ "

" _It's beautiful, as always_ ," Mewtwo answers, staring ahead. " _And so peaceful. It's one of the reasons why I've stayed here this long_."

A second later, they're accompanied by a male Unfezant, his dark pink plume swaying in the wind slightly. At his side are a pretty Staraptor and speedy Swellow.

" _Good morning, Mewtwo_!" Swellow chirps. " _How are you today_?"

Mewtwo gives her a half smile. " _I'm fine, thank you. And yourself_?"

" _Just peachy today, ma'am_!"

The sleek violet creature nods and sways her head to look at the others. After stealing glances from all five Flying-types, she asks cheekily, " _Do you think you can keep up with me_?"

A warm chuckle rose from Braviary, his chest rumbling. " _Feeling energetic today, aren't we, Mewtwo_?"

But the violet Psychic-type has already zoomed away, Swanna and Staraptor close behind her. Unfezant and Swellow follow her closely, and Braviary rolls his eyes playfully before flying after them.

The Psychic-type and five Flying-types soar through the air and over the dark blue ocean, looking as elegant and graceful as Arceus themselves.

* * *

Across the region, in a mostly dead area, the black sky envelopes four purple Bug and Steel-type Pokémon flying through the still, lifeless air. In the lead is a bright red creature of their species, his eyes glowing red.

" _This way_ ," he growls to the four dark violet creatures behind him. " _Follow my lead_."

His eyes glow a brighter shade, almost a blood red color. The eyes of the four Genesect glow a bright red color, as well, and they zoom through the dark, lifeless air with intense speed.

A moment later, they find themselves bursting into a snowy terrain. Large flecks of icy crystals pour down from the gray sky, adding to the quilts of white that cover the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo picks up speed, flying faster than her Flying-type friends. She looks over her shoulder at them, a small smile on her face.

" _I'm going to speed up_."

Braviary squawks in response. " _Be careful, Mewtwo_!"

She nods at him, thankful for his caring attitude towards her. " _I want to challenge the boundaries of my power. I'll go on ahead_!"

And with that, she zooms away from the Flying-types, the air bursting behind her. Soaring upwards towards the white clouds, she shuts her eyes and places her hands together. She concentrates her Psychic power in her clapped hands and feels its warmth spread throughout her body. She feels the top of her head extend into a long violet strand of "hair," as ignorant humans would call it.

When the warmth dissolves, she is no longer in her original form. She is in her Y Form, as she and her brother have dubbed it.

But memories of her brother have tainted her mind in the past, and she refuses to let that happen once more. She pushes any lingering thoughts or feelings about him and concentrates on staring up above at the thinning clouds.

"... _Beyond the limits_!"

* * *

The Red Genesect, who goes by just _Red_ by his followers, soars between the snowy mountains, his four followers behind him.

" _Just past there_ ," he grumbles.

Images of a beautiful pond sprinkled with lotus flowers swamp his mind. Oh, how he's missed the place he calls home. And he will see to it he gets himself and his followers there safely. Anyone who stands in their way will be terminated.

Seeing a spot of soft snow down below, he swoops down and lands in the wet substance, the four purple Genesect imitating him. Red looks around wildly, his robotic blue eyes slanted in confusion and frustration.

" _This is where it should be_."

The four Genesect scan their red eyes around the area, as well. Each of them bears a different Drive on their blaster cannons—Shock, Chill, Burn and Douse. They're names are self explanatory: Shock has an Electric-type Drive, Chill has the Ice-type Drive, Burn has the Fire-type Drive, and Douse has the Water-type Drive.

All four of them shiver under the cold gusty wind, especially the one they know as Douse. She wraps her steely arms around her fragile self in a meek attempt to keep herself warm. The others, however, don't seem to notice. They've always known Douse is weaker than they are, so they've never given her much thought.

Chill and Burn begin to step through the soppy snow in the opposite direction, their red eyes locked on the falling white specks, when suddenly a powerful gust of icy wind slaps them. The five Genesect freeze, huddling down slightly as they try to bear with the cold wind.

Douse backs away, shaking from the wind and snow, but suddenly loses her footing as she backs away towards the edge of a small cliff. Upon seeing this, Red switches into his flying mode and zooms to her, transforming back and grabbing her hand.

As he tries to pull her up, the other Genesect follow. Soon enough, they're able to pull Douse up and away from the dangerous cliff.

Douse whimpers to herself, feeling her chest ache with loneliness. " _I want to go home_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo is still flying upwards, her eyes squinted as flecks of snow splatter onto her violet skin. She can feel a thin layer of ice beginning to frost over her fur, but she doesn't stop soaring up. She _must_ endure this. She must learn to push her power's boundaries, and even farther.

But when she finally breaks from the last of the cotton-white clouds, she's met with utter silence. Snowflakes slip off her skin, maintaining their crystalline shape and form. Icy air seems to sink its teeth into her form, but she forces herself to open her eyes.

All she can see is complete darkness, a few white stars sparkling in the distance. But it's freezing here, and there is no other soul to be found. And most importantly, she begins to feel her power slipping away.

"...I cannot stay here," she whispers, releasing her Psychic powers and allowing herself to fall.

Icy wind rushes past her ears as she falls down towards the Earth, and she feels her "hair" shrink again. The weight of her tail returning takes her by surprise; it always takes a moment or two for her to regain the weight of it after she transforms.

She opens her eyes just a little bit, and is able to see the large vast ocean below her. She welcomes it with open arms, longing to feel the salty water crash over her like a rainstorm.

 ** _...go home..._**

Mewtwo suddenly gasps at the telepathic voice and stops herself, feeling her Psychic powers lock around her body to hold her. She stands upright a few feet above the ocean, looking around wildly.

 ** _...I want to go home..._**

 _There it is again! But where is it coming from?_

When she speaks, she feels the source of the voice being pinpointed on her internal map of the Unova region in her mind. " _That voice_ —!"

She suddenly bursts off into the distance like a sonic boom, leaving only a puff of wind in her tracks.

* * *

The Douse Drive Genesect stumbles into the soppy snow once again, landing on her hands and knees. Shock and Chill kneel down to her, offering to help her up. But Douse doesn't reply; she's too heartbroken over the thought of her home to respond.

Grunting slightly, Red shifts into his flying form and carries himself upward towards the snow-coated mountain above them. Landing in the snow, he stares into the distance, confusion bathing his steely blue eyes.

 _I don't understand_ , he thinks to himself, making sure to close off his mind so the others don't hear him. _It should be right here_. He looks back at the four Genesect below, a doubtful look etched on his face. Have I led them all to their demise?

Suddenly, a loud crash reaches his ears, and his head swivels up so fast it sends shots of pain up his neck. A heavy mixture of snow and rocks are tumbling down the snowy slope, aiming right for him and his Genesect followers.

* * *

Mewtwo soars into the snowy terrain faster than light itself, feeling that warm glow return to her body. She shuts her eyes, but when she reopens them, she can feel herself transforming into her Y Form. Time seems to freeze with her incredible speed.

Squinting her eyes, she spots four unusually-looking Pokémon below, their dark purple pelts standing out like mud in the white quilts below. She lets out a soft sigh of relief when she sees them, but inhales sharply when she notices there's a fifth creature up on the top of the mountain, the rocks and soggy snow aiming right for him.

" _I can't save them all_!"

Her heart squeezes as she shoots out her Psychic powers, wrapping them around the Pokémon. She carries them over to an area that hasn't been dominated by snow just yet, and releases them.

They land safely on the ground, but wave their heads and arms rapidly in confusion. As they chatter amongst themselves in an agitated fashion, Mewtwo notices one of the creatures has taken to crouching behind a nearby rock.

 _She's shy_ , the Psychic-type thinks to herself as she transforms into her original form. The weight of her tail once again takes her by surprise.

" _Calm yourselves_ ," she commands in an authoritative voice. The four creatures turn to look up at her, their steely faces painted with hungry expressions. _Hungry for knowledge_ , she realizes, _and answers_.

She then turns to the creature hiding behind the rock, which she realizes is the smallest of the group.

" _You're the one who asked for help, are you not_?"

The purple creature jolts in surprise before freezing. It takes a moment before she nods. " _I want...to go home_."

Mewtwo leers at her, but not in an aggressive manner; more like in a curious one. As she stares at the Pokémon, she's able to peek into her mind, and soon enough, her own mind is swamped with images.

 **Thousands of codes and letters and numbers scattered all about.**

 **Fossils and rocks transformed into Pokémon.**

 **Scientists and grunts watching with famished eyes in utter fascination and selfishness.**

 **Eyes that gleam a rich red color, creatures with blaster cannons attached to their backs. Used for the sole purpose of** ** _humans_** **.**

 _The Pokémon restored from fossils: Genesect_ , she realizes with a fluttering heart.

Suddenly, memories of her own past begin to join the Genesect's, mixing together.

 **Cold liquid-filled case, many wires, bubbles floating up.**

 **Crossed arms over chest, eyes shut tightly.**

 **White lab coats, chuckling evil people.**

 **Her brother just next to her, in another case and attached to similar wires.**

 _Created like me_ , she thinks, her heart now heavy, _at the hands of people_.

She knows what it's like, to be created by humans for their selfish desires. She and her brother were subjected to traumatizing experiments to test their power, but they'd both had held on. That is, until one of them had lost its forced calmness and attacked the lab. Which one that had snapped had never been made clear aloud, but Mewtwo knew exactly who'd started the attack.

She allows her mind to mold with the Genesect's again, and this time, she's able to snatch a few more bits of information about the Pokémon.

 **My name is Douse. I bear the Douse Drive.**

 **I was taken from my home.**

 **I was resurrected by mean people.**

 **There was a fire in the lab.**

 **Red told us to run, that we would find our home again.**

 **No one is safe to talk to. People who try to hurt us must be destroyed.**

 **If they aren't destroyed, they will hurt us.**

 **If they don't destroy us right away, they are planning to in the future.**

 **I must terminate all possible threats to myself and my family.**

 _They think everyone is their enemy_. Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo questions them, " _Tell me, Douse, why have you come here_?"

Douse shrinks back, seemingly startled by the question. " _Here_?" she asks meekly. " _This was my home_."

It's Mewtwo's turn to be surprised. " _Home_?"

She peeks into Douse's mind once more, keeping her gaze fixed on the purple Genesect. Images of a field of lotus flowers and two large mountains swim in her mind, nearly blocking her vision due to their intensity. When she breaks off the connection between her mind and the Genesect's, the small creature hangs her head.

"I want to go home."

Mewtwo sighs heavily at her feeble whimper. She can't stand weak Pokémon, but what choice does she have? She can't leave the poor creature to fend for herself, even with her whole colony to protect her.

 _I suppose I'll have to find another home for them_ , she thinks to herself with an agitated sigh. _Since their home is now nothing but soppy snow and rugged mountains, they have nowhere to go._

Speaking of snow and mountains, a large amount of soggy whiteness begins to crumble down on a nearby mountain, snatching rocks and pieces of mountain as it slides down the slope. Upon hearing this, the four Genesect let out antsy creaks and chirps, shaking their bodies and heads.

" _It's alright_ ," Mewtwo speaks to them, her voice calming them down. " _You're safe here_."

" _Leave them alone_!"

Mewtwo's head shoots up at the sharp growling voice, and her eyes grow wide as they rest on another Genesect, standing on the nearby mountain. Unlike the others, though, this one has a gleaming red coat and bears robotic blue eyes instead of red. This is the one I couldn't save...!

This must be who she calls Red, Mewtwo says to herself in her head, stealing a quick glance at Douse, who now cowers in fear.

Red shoots a steely glare in her direction, and raises his pointy hand. A bright sea green beam shoots out from it, nearly hitting Mewtwo. However, the Psychic-type jumps and dodges, floating in the air.

" _Stop that_!" she commands in a deep voice.

Red jumps and lands on the snowy ground, his Genesect followers, including the Douse Drive one, line up behind him. He meets Mewtwo's eyes, hostility flaring behind those light blue slants.

" _Who are you_?"

" _I am Mewtwo_ ," she answers, her voice ringing out through the snow-caked mountains. " _You're trying to return to your home, correct_?"

If he could, Red would've bared his teeth. " _What happened here_?" he demands in a soft yet growly voice.

It's a second or two before Mewtwo answers, choosing her words carefully. " _The world has completely changed since you called this place home. Eons and eons ago_." Lowering herself towards the ground, she extends her arm towards him, holding out her three-fingered hand. " _Now, come with me_."

" _Stay away_!" Red snarls, a light purple orb gathering at the tip of the blaster cannon on his back.

Mewtwo reels her arm back as she moves away from the creature. " _I need you to listen to me_!"

A low, threatening growl escapes Red's throat. " _Don't give us orders_!"

Suddenly, the eyes of each purple Genesect glow red, and every one of them gathers a purple orb at the tips of their blaster cannons. In a flag, they shoot them out, the beams ranging from water to fire to ice to electric power.

However, Mewtwo, with her incredible speed, soars up and out of the way. The beams of power collide with the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke. Glaring, the Psychic-type Legendary floats up towards the top of a nearby mountain.

Red grunts, not seeing any sign of Mewtwo. " _Let's go_."

At his words, the five Genesect switch into their flying forms and zoom off into the snowy distance.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo lands on the mountain top, which thankfully, hasn't been drowned in snow just yet. Beside her, Unfezant, Braviary, Swellow, Swanna, and Staraptor land beside her.

" _Is everything alright, Mewtwo_?" Braviary questions.

After a moment of staring into the snow-dotted distance, she nods. " _Yes_." Sweeping her gaze over her Flying-type friends, she feels a warm glow of pride settling in her chest. " _I have all of you by my side. But_..." Her expression grows grim, and she lowers her head. " _The Genesect...have no one_."

 _They don't belong in this world, and neither do I._

* * *

As the dying sun begins lowering itself, the five Genesect soar through the sky towards a large, vast city. New Tork City, they hear the voices from afar call it.

The Douse Drive Genesect smiles and lets out a happy chirp. " _I'm going home_!"

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first chapter! Remember, I'll try to update this story on Saturdays, but if I can't, I'll let you know and/or update the following day (Sunday).**

 **I gave the red Genesect the name Red because 1) I needed something to refer to him by, and 2) It seems the Genesect would, if they could talk in a language we could understand them in, acknowledge each other by nicknames, hence the names Chill, Douse, etc.**

 **Happy reading/writing, buddies! I love you all!**


	2. Welcome to Pokemon Hills

**Salutations once again, my lovely readers! I bring you the 2nd chapter of this story today, just like I promised!**

 **The first half hour or so of the movie will be split into at least two more chapters, and just so you know, I'm currently wrapping up Chapter 3 as we "speak." I plan on giving the Douse Genesect a bit more personality and relationship with Alice, since in the movie it - or _she_ \- was just kind of _there_. I may not go really far with it, but I'll try.**

 **Enjoy, my awesome readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, anything related to Pokémon, or the theme song used in this chapter. The only thing I own is my character, Alice.**

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR _BEST WISHES_ : I forgot to mention this, but Snivy has evolved into Servine at this point. I apologize for not including her evolution in _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_ as I should have, since I decided she would evolve after I'd posted the story. So, she evolves before Kyurem _vs. the Sword of Justice_ , but I just forgot to include that. Again, I apologize.**

* * *

2 - Welcome to Pokémon Hills

The faintest rays of sunlight seep through the thousands of leaves up above, supplying large specks of shade on the path my best friend, boyfriend, and I walk on. Pikachu and Axew scamper off and stop near a bush, sniffing it curiously.

Pikachu's tiny black dot of a nose inches closer to a leaf, where a droplet of dew slides down and drips down. He shakes his nose at the sudden sensation, making "Brr!" noises as he does so.

Axew chuckles at him, "Axew yew."

"Pika pika!" my Electric-type chatters back. He runs ahead up the path, Axew trailing behind him.

As my hand finds Cilan's and wraps around it gently, my eyes scan the beautiful forest around us. Dark green leaves coat the tops of trees, blocking most of the sky and sun. The leaves are dotted with red apples and tricolored berries, giving the forest a splash of bright color.

"Just looking around makes me feel so refreshed and energized," I find myself saying, squeezing my boyfriend's hand.

"Me, too!" Iris bounds away from us and jumps up, grabbing the branch of a nearby tree. She places her feet on the trunk, hoisting herself up. "I'm so happy, I could fly!"

"The gentle warmth of the sun filtering through the soft scent of the towering trees," Cilan sighs as the two of us stop walking near Iris. "A sweet breeze—truly the recipe for Relaxation Time!"

As she jumps down from the tree, Iris's eyes roam around the pretty scenery, drinking up the forest's sights. "I can hardly believe we're in the middle of a city," she says.

"Yeah, but we are," I remind her, winking.

The three of us are on our way to Pokémon Hills on the special request of Professor Oak. It's a pretty spacious and lush park in the middle of New Tork City's large forest. According to the professor, it houses a lot of Pokémon from each region so far: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

Pikachu and Axew suddenly skid to a stop, and their cute little eyes trail upwards. Raising my eyebrow, I follow their gazes, and an excited gasp bursts from my throat as I see the large, metal strip-coated building up ahead, the sun shining on the steely strips.

"There it is!"

The three of us—five, counting Pikachu and Axew—start running towards the building. The path we've been walking on leads us out of the beautiful forest and to a wooden bridge that leads to the metal-ringed building. Standing on the bridge is a young man who bears blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a green vest over his gray worker's outfit. He smiles in a friendly manner as the five of us near him.

"Welcome to Pokémon Hills! My name's Eric. I've been waiting for you since Professor Oak said you were coming," he chuckles warmly. "Well, let me show you around."

As he turns to the building and begins walking towards it, the five of us follow him, and take it upon ourselves to introduce each one of us individually.

"My name's Alice, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"And I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew."

"Axew!"

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur. It's a pleasure. I can't believe it! Being able to see all of this before it opens to the public? The chance of a lifetime!"

The way he pronounces "chance" makes me perk up and sway my head around wildly. "Ooh, Chansey? Where?!" _It's been a while since I've seen one of those cute chubby pink Pokémon!_

Iris sighs, shaking her head. " _Chance_ , not Chansey."

"Look!"

I point over to the nearby riverbank, where a pink and plump Chansey waddles out from the bushes. She smiles at us, waving her stubby arms.

"Chansey!"

"You see," Eric says as we step into the doors of the building, "Pokémon Hills has a number of different environments, and these environments are suitable for the many kinds of Pokémon who're living here."

The four of us step through another set of double doors and gasp at the beautiful sight before us.

A lush river as clear as crystals flows beneath a sturdy, wooden bridge. A waterfall spills into the river, creating a thin cloud of mist and steam. Small lakes and ponds dot the areas around the river, as well. In the distance, small hills and mountains lay side by side. Large plains and valleys stretch out between them.

Every inch of the land is dotted with all kinds of Pokémon. Masquerain, Surskit, Wooper, and Lotad swim gracefully in the rivers and lakes, and a group of Deerling chase each other as their Sawsbuck parents watch them.

"They're all having so much fun!" Iris giggles, watching the Pokémon play.

"Eric," I speak up, turning to the blonde boy, "would it be okay if our Pokémon came out and played with them?"

He sends a warm, friendly smile in my direction. "Of course."

My heart races with excitement as I nod and run over to the nearest valley. As I unhook my Poké Balls from my belt, I shout out, "Everybody, come on out!"

"All of you, too!"

"Play Time!"

Twelve identical Poké Balls are tossed in the air, and they all burst open simultaneously, blue jets of light surging out of them. My little Oshawott appears on a nearby rock, smiling pridefully, and my Servine appears next to him, her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. Between them, my Cubchoo appears, smiling widely, and next to her, my Pignite appears, his hooves scraping the ground.

Towering over them is my faithful Charizard, who releases a powerful stream of fire as he appears. A little distance from my Pokémon, Iris's Dragonite appears in the air, his wings flapping slowly. Her Emolga appears, too, and then her Excadrill.

Besides her Pokémon, Cilan's Pansage appears, cheering. Crustle appears, as well, and then Stunfisk, who jumps onto Crustle's rock-like shell.

"Let's go!"

And with that, we all run further into the lush nature-filled heaven called Pokémon Hills.

 _It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal_

 _Ready for battle, brave and bold_

 _I know we're gonna make it,_

 _We will save the day_

Hanging from the nearby tree branches from sticky String Shot strings are Wurmple, Caterpie and Sewaddle. A Kirlia and Roserade are perched on the branches, as well, their legs crossed elegantly. Multiple Paras crawl on the ground around us, and grunting at the Bug-types, Dragonite and Charizard lift up and take to the sky.

 _One story ends, and another begins_

 _We could never do it without our friends_

A few Deerling prance around the valley, their Sawsbuck parents close behind them, and a stocky Houndoom rests under the shade of a tall tree. A Houndour and Herdier romp around, biting and clawing at each other in a friendly manner. On nimble ivory paws, a Persian stalks its way over to me, and I can't help but shrink away in fear.

 _When we stand united,_

 _We will find a way_

The Persian rubs his head on my leg, and with a shaking leaf-like hand, I reach down and brush the backs of my fingers over its soft head. He purrs quietly, his fur rubbing against my leg.

 _Oh-oh, we've come so far_

 _We've fought so hard to get where we are_

 _Oh-oh, we found our destiny_

Meanwhile, Charizard and Dragonite have perched themselves under one of the metal rings near the outside of the building, glaring at each other. They both shoot up in an attempt to beat each other at who can fly the fastest, but slam their heads on the metal ring. Emolga flies by, giggling at them, but they shake their heads and chase after her, roaring.

 _Oh-oh, we belong together_

 _We are best friends forever_

 _It's always you and me_

 _You give me the courage to set me free_

With the Persian now gone, Pikachu, Servine, Oshawott, Pignite and Cubchoo trot at my side as the six of us walk down a rocky path. The six of us are forced to jump and dodge a curled up Golem as it rolls down the hill, however. Cubchoo trips but catches herself just in time, causing Oshawott to chuckle.

 _I count on you, you're always there for me_

Crustle and Stunfisk stare downwards as multiple Dwebble surround them, their eyes gleaming with admiration.

 _No matter where this road takes us_

 _By your side is where I wanna be_

Under their awed gazes, Crustle blushes darkly, but a wide smile reveals itself on his cute red face.

 _Oh-oh, we've come so far_

 _We've fought so hard to get where we are_

 _Oh-oh, we found our destiny_

"Guys, look!"

I point over to Crustle, who now prances pridefully, the Dwebble following him and Stunfisk. At my words, Emolga flies over and perches herself on Crustle's shell, settling herself next to Stunfisk. Servine, Oshawott, Cubchoo and Pikachu run over and jump over the trotting Dwebble, laughing and cheering as they do so.

 _Oh-oh, we belong together_

 _We are best friends forever_

 _It's always you and me_

 _Pokémon!_

Iris and I run over to them and attempt to jump over, as well. While Iris is able to land gracefully, due to all that vine-swinging and tree climbing she does, I lose my balance and tumble onto the ground, landing on my stomach.

Groaning in pain, I sit myself up, but not after catching sight of a small dark purple creature ducking behind the bush in front of me. A Sableye! And by the looks of it, it's a male one!

"You can come out," I tell him, smiling. "We're friendly, I promise."

He shoots me a doubtful glance, uneasiness flashing in his large, silvery diamond-like eyes. But he nods and smiles, jumping out from behind the bush.

He attempts to jump over one of the Dwebble, but trips and falls, landing on his back. In spite of myself, I giggle at him, my hands flying to my mouth to stifle the laughs from pouring out. However, Sableye doesn't seem hurt, and sends me a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

 _Oh-oh, we belong together_

 _We are best friends forever_

The four of us, along with all of our Pokémon, run to the beautiful river and crashing waterfall, which now has Beautifly scattered about on the banks. They call out in their soft yet high-pitched voices before flapping their wings.

 _It's always you and me_

 _(Always you and me)_

The Beautifly take off, lifting into the air and flying away just as the head of a ferocious-looking Feraligatr surfaces above the water. The Beautifly coo as they're lifted higher in the sky, their pretty wings flapping furiously.

 _Pokémon!_

* * *

With our Pokémon placed safely back into their Poké Balls, the four of us walk along a thin dirt path, pebbles scattered around our shoes.

"The area surrounding Pokémon Hills has plants from all around the world," Eric informs us, "so there's always something in bloom year round."

"Amazing!" Iris gasps.

"There's nothing more relaxing than being surrounded by the sweet fragrance of flowers," Cilan sighs, his handsome emerald eyes closing.

Eric nods before pointing ahead. "And look up ahead: a hedge maze."

The mention of the strange tangle of paths and bushes and leaves sends excited shivers down my spine. "Hedge maze?! Come on, Pikachu!"

At my words, my little Electric-type springs to my heels, and the two of us start running down the path.

"We'll see you guys there!"

* * *

Pikachu and I reach the opening of the hedge maze: an archway of dark green leaves. After a moment of peeking inside to see which direction would be the best to take.

It's a little weird to see how I'm not that affected by the hedge maze, considering I don't like closed-in spaces at all. But I guess the fact of knowing the maze isn't fully sealed shut comforts me.

"This way."

And with that, the two of us disappear into the maze.

* * *

 **I decided to stop the chapter there and continue the scene in the next one, just so I'd reach my goal of having 10 chapters like the last two movie-stories.**

 **So, to sum it all up, Sunsetshipping is official, Snivy has evolved into Servine, and Charizard is with the team. S** **o, what do you guys think? I'm eager to hear what you guys think so far, but if you don't want to tell me, I understand. :)**

 **Bye! I'll see you guys next week with Chapter 3!**


	3. Meeting Genna

**We meet again, my lovely readers!**

 **First off, I apologize for updating this story so late in the day. A few events took place today, and I wasn't able to sit down and post this chapter like I would have.**

 **Also, some parts of this chapter may seem choppy, but just because I was going through a tiny writer's block while working on it. Don't worry, it's mostly cleared up by now, so it won't affect the other chapters (I hope).**

 **Martyn: Thank you very much! And yes, I do plan on making the Douse Genesect's sacrifice a bit more emotional. I don't know how exactly I'll do it, but I'll try.**

 **Snow Mermaid: Thank you! And I originally didn't plan for the two Mewtwo to be siblings; I originally had the first Mewtwo from the first movie adapt the Y form, and have it affect his gender, but that didn't work out with the possibility of the Mewtwo harboring the X form. So, I made an identical one, but made it female.**

 **Ivy the Snivy: That, my dear friend, is what you'll have to figure out. I'll give you a hint: She evolves while battling _wind_ and _lightning_. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own Alice.**

* * *

3 - Meeting Genna

After a few minutes of roaming around the hedge maze, my eyes spot the wide opening on my left side— _the exit_!

"This way, Pikachu!"

Pikachu and I run through the opening, which leads us to a thin dirt path splattered with pebbles, leaves and fallen berries. We walk along the path and soon come to a small wooden dock that hangs over a stunning blue lake.

Pretty white flowers dot the waters of the lake, their elegant petals reminding me of Caitlin of the Elite Four at the Junior Cup a few months ago.

I kneel down to the flowers, leaning off the dock slightly to get a closer look. "I wonder what kind of flowers they are?"

Suddenly, as I ponder over the possible origin of the flowers, Pikachu disappears from my side. My head shoots up, but my racing heart calms slightly as I see him on the other side of the dock. _He's fine_ , I reassure myself.

But next to him is a pale violet object, thick red slits to act as eyes on its "face". The figure's coat glimmers slightly in the sun, causing me to assume it's made of some kind of metal. Pikachu touches his yellow paw to the creature's cold steely faceplate, but doesn't receive a reaction.

"What is it?" I ask him, standing up.

"Pika!"

"A Pokémon?"

I run over to the creature and kneel down, running my hands over its cold body. Despite the warm sun beating down on me, I shiver slightly under the chilliness of its steely skin. Pikachu jumps over to the creature's other side, inspecting it from a different perspective.

I raise my eyebrow as I stare longer at the creature. "Is it okay?" Once again, my hands trail along the violet figure's side. _It doesn't feel like it's even alive._

"Pika."

Determine to find out just what the creature is, I straighten myself up and climb into its back. Once I'm steady on its back, which looks strangely like a blaster cannon, I kneel down and rap my knuckles against the steely skin.

"Are you sure it's even a Pokémon?" I question to Pikachu, my eyebrow shooting up.

Suddenly, the creature lifts up off the ground, and moves forward towards the lake. I shoot up and, shrieking, wave my arms around wildly in a quite pathetic attempt to keep my balance.

Its stomach skimming the surface of the lake, water droplets spraying up, the pale purple creature soars over the water. I'm able to steady myself and, holding out my arms to keep my balance, I fail to suppress a smile.

"Look at it go! It really _is_ a Pokemon!"

The creature continues to brush against the calm blue liquid of the lake, swerving gently as it carries me across the surface. As it nears the dock, I lean over and stretch my arm out.

"C'mon, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Without a second thought, he leaps from the wooden dock and lands softly on my arm. His tiny yellow paws grip the sleeve of my jacket, and his eyes are wide with excitement.

The pale violet Pokémon continues to fly around the lake, barely touching the water itself. All the while through this ride, Pikachu and I are cheering.

"Isn't this fun, buddy?"

"Pika pika!"

 _This is just like the time Pikachu, Sammy and I flew around with Celebi! Or when Pikachu and I rode on Keldeo's back a few months ago! Or the time Pikachu and I flew with Reshiram himself!_

The violet creature soon reaches a wooden bridge that stretches from one side of the lake to the other, but flies under it like it's no big deal. My astonished-sounding gasp echoes under the structure, and I'm almost certain my eyes are the size of Poké Balls themselves.

Once we're a little distance away from the bridge, the Pokémon swerves to the side, circling around towards the direction of the bridge. Just as it seems we're about to go under it once again, a small forest green Basculin with blue stripes shoots out from the water. Shrieking, I shut my eyes, bracing myself for an impact that will most likely leave me soaked.

But a rush of wind gushes past my ears, blowing my hair back, and my eyes snap open. The creature has lunged upwards and now soars over the bridge, completely avoiding the sudden appearance of the Basculin.

As it circles around the nearby treetops, its body unfolds into a complete human-like structure, and I sink to my knees, gripping the blaster cannon on its back. Once the creature's feet connect with the ground near the lake, I feel myself slipping, and my grip loosens on its cannon.

I'm about to fall when the creature suddenly thrusts its pale purple arm out, and I grasp its pointy white hand tightly. With a grunt, I pull myself upwards and away from the calm waves of the lake.

"Thank you," I breathe, slightly out of breath. The creature nods, its crimson eyes boring into mine. "You can change your form, huh? I love it!"

The Pokémon tilts its head, like it's trying to comprehend my words, and finally sits down on the bank, its scarlet eyes staring into the liquid before us.

I sit down a little distance away from it, Pikachu settling himself in my lap. "What kind of Pokémon are you? I haven't seen one like you before." Curiosity jabbing me like a Pawniard's blade, I reach around and yank my Pokédex out of my pocket. I hold it up, but frown once it springs to life with a response:

 **Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon. Over three hundred million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been said to have been modified by Team Plasma.**

"Of course, Team Plasma," I grumble to myself, jamming the electronic device back into my pocket. "That _would_ be just like them." With a softer expression, I turn to the creature. "Genesect, huh?"

The Pokémon lets out a creaking noise and looks down at the ground.

"Well, are you here by yourself?"

I don't expect it to respond, so I'm taken aback when it actually does: "... _I want to go home_..."

I shriek, leaning back in my sitting position. "Y-you just talked!"

It's a slightly high-pitched voice, slightly female-like. The creature almost sounds like a little girl, now that I think about it.

Although, I shouldn't be that surprised the Pokémon can talk. I mean, Keldeo and the Swords of Justice spoke, and so did Mewtwo, and even Jirachi and Reshiram and Zekrom. This shouldn't come off as such a big deal to me, but still, it feels a bit weird.

" _Home_ ," the Genesect whispers, burying its face in its arms, " _home_..."

"Are you lost?" I find myself suddenly asking.

The Genesect swerves its head to the side and tilts its head. " _Lost_?" I can almost see the confusion flickering in its eyes.

"It means you don't know where you are," I explain, feeling a bit more uncomfortable. "Lost—L-O-S-T. Lost." When the Pokémon stays silent, I feel my face nearly explode in heat. "Okay, how can I explain it?"

What's an example I can use...?

"Oh!" I suddenly stand up, my eyes never leaving the Genesect's scarlet ones. "I was lost once. I was crying for my mother. I was all alone and—" I freeze, those memories flooding back to me all so clearly. Maybe I shouldn't be telling a stranger all of this, even if it _is_ a Pokémon. "Uh, never mind."

The Genesect jolts slightly, and yet again stares at me with those robotic eyes. "... _Mother? What is 'mother'_?"

My jaw drops at its question. "Y-you mean you don't have a mother?!" It doesn't answer, which makes me a bit nervous for this creature's family—if it even has one. "Well, a mother is...is someone who loves you a lot. She takes care of you when you're sick, and tucks you into bed at night when you're little, and reads you story books when you're young. Why don't you have a mother?"

The pale purple Pokémon looks away, turning its steely scarlet gaze towards the lake. Guilt settles inside me immediately. _Maybe I should avoid asking about this Genesect's family or backstory. It seems to upset it a lot._

"Um, well, _I'll_ be your mother, if you want me to."

At my sudden words that surprise even me, the Genesect perks up, swiveling its head so its eyes meet mine once again. " _You'll be my mother_?"

As I continue to stare into those hopeless red eyes—those eyes that seem to long for a friend—I find myself relaxing as I respond. "Sure, why not? But you'll need a nickname or something for me to call you by." After a moment of silence, I snap my fingers. "Oh, I know! Since you're a Genesect, and you sound like a girl, your name can be...Genna!" As soon as the name leaves my mouth, my cheeks grow warm, and I allow a nervous laugh to escape my lips. "I'm not really good with nicknames, ya know." From my lap, Pikachu rolls his dark brown eyes, flicking his ears.

Genna tilts her head, her eyes never leaving mine. "... _G-Genna_..."

"That's right," I answer, smiling. "Genna. Your name is Genna."

" _Genna. Genna. ...I am Genna_..."

I nod eagerly when I hear her voice beginning to relax when she pronounces her new name. "Yup! Your name is Genna. And my name is alive. And this is Pikachu, my best friend."

"Pika pi," my buddy greets our new friend. Genna looks at him for a moment before shifting her gaze to me again.

"Alice!"

The sudden voice of my eleven-year-old friend makes me jump up in surprise, but I calm down once I realize it's Iris. Turning around as I stand up, I watch as she and Cilan run up the nearby hill and over to us.

Genna, however, doesn't seem too trustworthy of the newcomers. She shoots up from her seat and begins to back away, shaking slightly.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Iris asks when she reaches us, her eyes glued onto Genna's still form.

"I've never seen it," Cilan comments, taking in the Pokémon's sight.

"I think she's lost," I tell them, feeling Pikachu scurry up to my shoulder.

"How do you know?" Iris quirks an eyebrow at me. "And how do you know it's a girl?"

"She sounded like a girl when she told me she was lost."

My two friends gasp in awe and stare at Genna with wide eyes, curiosity practically radiating off of them. Genna flinches under their eyes and jumps up, suddenly shifting into her flying form. She hovers above the ground, curled up in this different form.

Iris gasps loudly. "It changed!"

"She's a girl, Iris," I grumble under my breath. With what I hope is a softer look, I turn to Genna again. "It's okay. They're my friends."

 _Well_ , I think to myself, stealing a brief glance at Cilan, _one of them is a bit more than my friend._

Genna tilts her head to the right, and slowly unfolds herself, landing on the ground softly.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Iris breathes, her cocoa eyes shining.

The Genesect stares at us for another few seconds, tilting her head in curiosity, but suddenly turns away and sits down on the bank, her white-tipped hands covering her crimson eyes. This action causes all three of us to exchange confuse glances.

 _What's wrong?_

" _I want to go home_..."

As soon as the sound of light sobbing reaches my ears, I walk over to the Pokémon, kneeling down. "Are you okay? Wait, are you crying?"

Watching this helpless creature stirs an uncomfortable feeling inside my chest. What would _my_ mother do in this situation?

" _Go home... Go home_."

I wrap my arms around her steely form, feeling my skin melt with the metal of her body as I do. "Don't cry. We'll get you back home, okay? I promise."

At that, she looks up at me, her eyes shining with hope. " _You will_?"

"Of course! That's what mothers do, right?" I add, keeping my voice soft as I smile.

"Hold on, Alice," Iris says, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you actually know where her home is?"

My smile vanishes, and it's replaced by another wave of dark red blushes. "Honestly, no."

The two of them gasp, their eyes wide. "That could be a problem," Cilan chuckles, his voice sounding nervous.

Smiling, I stand up and face them. "Oh, come on. I'll help her get home—trust me on this."

Being the supportive boyfriend he is, Cilan merely smiles. But Iris still looks a bit doubtful, her eyebrows still raised. "Uh, don't make a promise you can't keep," she warns me.

"You wouldn't just walk away if you found a lost kid, would you, Iris?"

Her expression softens a bit, and a playful smile tugs at her lips. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Well, this Pokémon's the same as a child. Besides," I continue, resting my hand on Genna's forehead, "I told her I would act as her mother, so I'm gonna start acting like it."

That earns another chorus of gasps from my two Unova-native friends, and their eyes grow to the size of Poké Balls. At their reactions, my face is swamped with yet another wave of heat and redness.

"Wait, how—?"

"Oh, we were talking earlier," I try to explain with a shaking voice, trying not to sound embarrassed, "and she told me she didn't have a mother. So for now, I'm her mother."

As her cocoa-colored eyes bore into mine, Iris sighs, "Um, okay. Just don't get too attached to her, Alice."

Her words bring back so many memories of Victini and Keldeo. I'd gotten so emotionally attached to each of them I'd nearly gotten them seriously injured, or even worse. And of course, I had to leave both of ten when the time came, so you could imagine how lost I felt afterwards.

Genna suddenly tenses up under my skin, and moves away from me. Following her gaze upwards, my eyes meet the forms of two creatures physically similar to Genna. Their eyes are glued onto us, not one of them moving a steely muscle.

 _Genesect_ , I think to myself, feeling excited. _But why is one purple like Genna and the other is red?_

* * *

 **Ooh, some kind of a cliffhanger!**

 **So, what do you guys think? What are your thoughts on Genna and Alice's relationship with her so far? Let me know in a review or comment, but you don't have to. :)**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for 80 favs on _Best Wishes_! I love you all so very much! 3**


	4. Mewtwo—An Old Friend

**Hello once again, my lovely readers! Picking up from where the last chapter left off, here is Chapter 4!**

 **Even though I should really be doing my homework and history project, I decided to update and procrastinate for as long as possible! ...Please, don't follow in my footsteps. I'm a terrible role model sometimes.**

 **I'm currently working on Chapter 5, so don't worry about me not trying to update next week. But it's a bit weird, considering I'm not updating _Best Wishes_ right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or anything related to Pokémon. I only own Alice, my OC.**

 **P.S. WHO'S READY FOR POKEMON SUN AND MOON?!**

* * *

4 - Mewtwo—An Old Friend

"Genna, are they your friends?" I find myself whispering as I place my hand on her forehead again.

Suddenly, the red Genesect reels back its arm and thrusts its hand forward, a beam of sea green power exploding out of the tip. The beam slices through the air and blasts into the ground in front of us, sending us all back as we shriek.

I land on my back, wincing in pain as I push myself up with my elbows. "What was that for?!" I scream at the Genesect.

"Pika!" Pikachu yells, baring his little yet sharp teeth.

But it ignores us and holds out its hand again, sea green energy gathering at the tip once again.

"Pikachu," I yell as I struggle to stand, "use Thunderbolt!"

Bristling with electric power, Pikachu cries out and expels a burst of lightning towards our attackers. The red Genesect releases the beam of energy, and both attacks collide with each other, canceling the other out.

From the corner of my eye, I can see the shapes of Iris and Cilan moving up the hill. Once they reach the nearest tree, Cilan turns around and waves over to me.

"Come on, Alice! This way!"

"Hurry up!" Iris shouts.

Sending them a quick nod, I begin to run towards the tree. But once I'm at the base of the hill, I freeze and whip around.

"Wait! What about Genna—?!" _I can't leave her behind!_

Suddenly, the two Genesect in the air hold out their white-tipped hands, shooting ou sea green-colored beams of energy at me. Skidding to a stop in front of me, Pikachu releases another bolt of electricity, but the power from the Genesect is just too powerful, and even his bolt of lightning isn't enough to protect him from being hit.

Smoke clouds my vision, and the force from the explosion sends me backwards once again. My back slamming into the ground, I blink through the smoke just to see my baby flying through the air, crying out.

"PIKACHU!"

His little yellow body lands on the hill across from me with a sickening crunch. Blinking tears out of my eyes, I spring up and run towards my partner, scaling up the hill at a rapid pace.

There, lying in a patch of singed grass and dirt, is Pikachu. Scrapes and bruises coat his fur, and a thin trail of dark red blood dribbles out from his leg. The sight of my baby in such a state nearly makes me physically sick.

"Pikachu," I choke out, taking his still body in my arms. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Just as Iris and Cilan run over to us, Pikachu's eyes flutter open slowly. He gives me a weak smile, but that doesn't stop me from shooting a death glare at the two Genesect in the air.

"Who are they?" Cilan breathes in wonder.

I'm about to spit out they're Genesect, but suddenly, Genna moves over to us, hovering in the air in front of us. She shakes her head and waves her arms violently, like she's trying to explain something to them.

The red Genesect jolts, and I believe if it could bare its teeth and snarl, it would. " _What are you doing_?!" it demands in a rough male voice. Genna makes a creaking noise in response. " _Destroy the enemy_!"

Genna's pale violet body suddenly goes rigid, and her eyes meet the ground. _What's wrong with her?_

" _Do it_!" The red Genesect's faint blue eyes suddenly glow a bright and powerful red color.

" _Yes_ ," Genna whispers finally.

When she turns around, her eyes are now a rich scarlet color. At the tip of the blaster cannon on her back, an orb of pink power begins to gather.

 _She's actually going to listen to him!_

"Stop!" I choke out, tightening my hold on Pikachu.

Genna freezes, the orb of power at the end of the cannon wavering slightly. She looks away from me, avoiding my eyes.

" _Do it_!" the red Genesect commands once again.

Genna's body shakes, like she's trying to resist the red Genesect's orders. But she loses the fight and continues to point the intensifying blasted at us. Then I realize, with the same red eyes of her and the red Genesect, it must be controlling her. And she's powerless to stop him.

"I said stop!" _Please, listen to me, Genna! You can win this fight! Don't let him take control over you!_

" _DO IT_!"

" _Yes_ ," Genna whispers meekly, " _I must_." The pink orb increases in size, more energy enveloping itself inside of it.

"Genna, stop it! Genna!" But she fires the beam anyway, and I shut my eyes, burying my face in Pikachu's messy fur.

Suddenly, it feels like time itself has stopped. The air grows still and lifeless, and any sounds from the Flying-type Pokémon in the trees have been silenced. It feels like I'm not even here—like I'm just observing this scene from a great distance, but with my eyes closed.

The explosion from the beam of power finally reaches my ears, and I flinch at the loud noise. Squeezing my eyes tightly, I never falter my grip on Pikachu, terrified he'll slip away from me.

My body suddenly becomes weightless, but I keep my eyes closed. I feel the soft grass disappear from under me, and it's replaced by jagged rocks and stones. It's when I feel my body returning to its normal weight that I open my eyes slowly.

I'm no longer in the field near the trees and lake. Instead, I'm in what appears to be an underground tunnel, a chunk of the ceiling torn out to form a hole. A small mountain of broken stones, rocks and pieces of pavement stand underneath the hole.

I swerve my head wildly to the side, and relax once I see Iris and Cilan a little distance away from me. But a flash of violet catches my eye, and I turn my head towards the mountain of stone and crumbled pavement.

Standing on the broken chunks is perhaps the most beautiful Pokémon I've ever seen. Only about an inch taller than myself, it sports a pretty dark purple ponytail-like appendage that curls up at the end. It bears three thick purple fingers on each hand, and looks very light, to be honest. Its red eyes are locked with mine in what seems to be a staring contest.

It suddenly envelopes itself in a blue light, and changes its form. When I see its new form, my jaw drops.

"It just changed!" Iris gasps.

"Wait, I know you..." I find myself whispering.

The creature nods, eyeing me carefully. " _I am Mewtwo_."

"Mewtwo?!"

As the Legendary Pokémon speaks its—wait, _her_ (?)—name, I somewhat shield Pikachu from her with my arms. I remember what happened the last time we came into contact with a Mewtwo, and it certainly wasn't pretty.

" _Are you alright_?" she asks, her voice strangely gentle.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Iris pipes up.

" _I am not speaking to you_ ," the Psychic-type snaps, her voice lacking any warmth now. " _I am asking Pikachu and Axew_."

Pikachu stirs in my arms, and reluctantly, I allow him to reveal himself to the Legendary. "Pikachu!"

"Axew!" Iris's Dragon-type adds from her arms, his smile matching Pikachu's.

Mewtwo nods curtly, but now wears a small and brief smile. " _That was dangerous_."

"Thank you for helping us get out of there."

Her eyes flash with anger and annoyance as they connect with mine. " _I don't need your gratitude. I was only trying to save the Pokémon_."

A thin blue outline glows around her body, and she lifts herself up with her Psychic powers. But as she turns and prepares to leave, I step forward.

"Wait!" At my voice, she turns around, her eyebrow quirked. "Who was that Pokémon we were with? The pale purple one?"

I know the Pokédex told me it was a Genesect, but my friends don't know that. Besides, if Mewtwo herself knows anything about Genna and her friends, I could learn more about where Genna might be.

She stays silent, prompting me to plead, "Please tell me! I need to find the one I was with!"

After what seems like an eternity, Mewtwo turns around fully, meeting my eyes. " _Genesect_ ," she explains with an informative tone. " _A Pokémon that's been extinct for three hundred million years_."

Iris's jaw drops, and her eyes meet the ground in astonishment. "Wow, Genesect..."

"An extinct Pokémon," Cilan whispers.

"But why are they here?" I ask the Legendary.

She doesn't seem to be bothered I've asked another question, but her tone is hateful when she answers. " _The Genesect were restored from ancient fossils, and then had weapons attached to their bodies by people_ ," she adds, spitting the word "weapons" disgustfully.

"Restored from fossils?" Cilan murmurs thoughtfully.

" _For them_ ," Mewtwo continues, landing on the pile of rubble once more, " _everything that exists today is totally new—a completely alien world_."

"Then when they opened their eyes, everything around them had been thoroughly transformed," my emerald-eyes boyfriend summarizes.

The Legendary Pokémon nods at him. " _And so, the truth: the Genesect do not belong in this world. ...The same as me_..."

"You?"

She nods once and shuts her eyes. " _Yes. I am also a Pokémon who was created by people_."

Iris and Cilan gasp at this information, but Pikachu and I merely look on. We've known this before, but still, it's weird seeing Mewtwo as a female, since she was a male the last time we saw her.

" _I know precisely how they feel_ ," she murmurs, her eyelids lifting. " _They see everything around them as their enemies_."

Anger flares inside my chest, and I take another step forward. "But Genna didn't act like that at all!"

This earns curious and confused looks from my two friends. "Genna?" Cilan questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Is that the Genesect you were with? You named it?!" Iris sighs hopelessly. "What a kid... It attacked us, remember?"

"I know," I snap at her, "but...I think she was forced to..."

Mewtwo lifts herself up into the air again, that blue outline returning to her form. " _I want to forget that you saw me_."

"Wait!" She freezes at my sudden outburst, and whips around, staring coldly into my eyes. "Just one more thing! The last time I saw you, you were a male. Now you sound like a female."

Her glare and voice bear all the coldness of winter in them when she responds. " _There are numerous Pikachu and Pidgey out in the wild, are there not? So why not the same for Mewtwo? Why should the species be limited to one, even if it was created at the hands of humans_?"

Uneasiness settles into my chest, and I back away, nodding. "Oh, I see. Uh, thank you."

Nodding curtly, the Psychic-type bursts off out of the crumpled ceiling, only leaving a puff of wind in her tracks. I watch her leave, hugging Pikachu tighter.

"Mewtwo and Genesect..."


	5. Terrorizing the Pokemon

**I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I apologize greatly for this update, which is already 3 WEEKS LATE, and it's quite mediocre in my opinion. But I've kept you guys waiting long enough, and I sincerely apologize for that.**

 **Firstly, a few unexpected events happened to me. I was busy at softball tryouts, and was getting ready for spring break, on top of reading some new books I've purchased recently.**

 **But hey, look on the bright side: Thanks to this week off from school, I've written the next few chapters of _Best Wishes_! I'm currently wrapping up Chapter 62 ( _Crisis at Chargestone Cave!_ ), and I'm starting Chapters 63 ( _Evolution Exchange Excitement!_ ) and 64 ( _Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!_ ) very soon.**

 **Again, I apologize greatly for the inconvenience and lack of updates. But I'm trying my best to get these chapters written and posted for you guys! I love you all! :)**

* * *

5 - Terrorizing the Pokémon

"Genesect? And Mewtwo?" Nurse Joy's eyes flash with confusion as she looks up from her computer screen. "I've never heard of those Pokémon."

It's now sunset, and we've finally reached the Pokémon Center near Pokémon Hills, I handed Pikachu over to Nurse Joy, where she ordered her Audino partner to heal him in the back. My heart hurt when I saw my poor injured baby being wheeled off into the room, but I know he's getting the best treatment around these parts.

"Me neither," Eric speaks up as he leans against the door of the back room.

"It wouldn't be surprising for Mewtwo," I tell them, "since she's from Kanto. But we were suddenly attacked by a group of Genesect. But then Mewtwo appeared and rescued us."

"That's right," Iris says, "though Mewtwo kinda gave the three of us the cold shoulder."

Cilan nods in agreement. "I'd say Mewtwo doesn't seem to like people very much."

 _Can you blame her, though?_ I think to myself, tapping my fingers on the counter. _She was created and tortured by humans. I would feel just like her if I was like that._

When I look up to check the clock, however, a bright photo in a glass frame hung up on the wall catches my eye. In the photo rests a beautiful blue lake, as radiant as crystals themselves. It's dotted with elegant white flowers along the calm waves. My eyebrow shoots up as I stare at it longer.

 _I've seen those flowers before!_

"Those flowers look exactly like the ones in the lake from earlier," I point out, motioning to the photo.

Eric nods, walking over to the photo. "Right. I took a lot of pictures of them back when we first transplanted them from Absentia National Park."

"It's a type of lotus, right?" Cilan asks.

"Panna lotus is what they're called," Eric explains. "It's said to be the most ancient of all flowers in existence today. We were actually able to successfully transplant those flowers into our park."

Joy smiles warmly at the blonde. "You're quite proud of that, Eric, aren't you?" Blushing, Eric chuckles.

A moment later, the door near Eric slides open, and Joy's Audino assistant walks out. She rolls out a stainless steel cart, Pikachu perched on it.

"Pikachu's feeling much better now," Joy tells me with another sweet smile.

I beam at the sight of my baby. He no longer has those cuts and scrapes on him, and his bruises have mostly disappeared. The deep gash in his leg has been sealed up with yellow stitches, to match his fur, and any sight or trace of blood is nowhere to be found.

I hold out my arms, and he jumps into them eagerly. I nearly squeeze the life out of him in happiness and relief. "You're looking good, buddy!" I murmur into his soft yellow fur.

* * *

Around an hour later, when the sky is as black as an Umbreon's fur, and dotted with tiny white stars like a Swift attack, Iris, Eric, Cilan and I settle ourselves at one of the picnic tables on the deck outside the Pokémon Center. As Pikachu and Axew have settled themselves with bowls of Pokémon food near the table, Iris and Eric sit next to each other, while Cilan and I sit across from them, side by side, as usual. (We've been sitting together a lot often now that we're an official couple, but we're still a bit shy to express that fact among other people.)

The four of us begin chowing down on dinner: seven-inch sandwiches with cheese and ham and tomatoes, covered with crispy bread. As soon as I take a bite into mine, my mouth waters for more.

"This is so good!" I tell Eric, swallowing the piece of sandwich down.

He chuckles at me. "It's the local specialty."

"It's delicious!" Iris compliments, already taking a third bite.

Suddenly, the lights underneath our table's umbrella flicker, causing all four of us to stare up. Luckily, the lights stay on fully, but that doesn't chase our confusion away.

"What's going on?" Eric wonders aloud.

But as we all decide to brush it off and finish dinner, Pikachu and Axew bound away from the terrace and onto the grass below. They begin to chase each other in circles before a soft voice interrupts them, coaxing their attention towards the dark green bushes that separate the forest from them.

A Sableye bursts out of the foliage, chanting and chattering furiously. When I see him, I stand up, raising my eyebrow.

"Sableye?"

 _Isn't that the one from before from Pokémon Hills?_

Sableye ignores me, though, and snatches Pikachu's arm. He begins to pull him over to the bushes, but my Electric-type buddy yanks his arm out of his grip. But Sableye points to the bushes, still babbling fiercely.

"It's Pokémon Hills," Eric says, standing up, as well. "Something must be wrong."

* * *

The four of us run to the main building of Pokémon Hills, where all the Pokémon have gathered outside the park. Various groups of Houndoom with Houndour pups, Sewaddle babies with Leavanny mothers and Swadloon siblings, herds of Sawsbuck and Deerling children, and families of Pidove and Unfezant stand in a crowded group. The lone Persian from before lumbers through the crowd, keeping a watchful eye on it.

"Something must've spooked these little guys," I tell my friends, kneeling down to a terrified Deerling, "but what?"

Sableye suddenly screeches, his finger flying upwards. Following his gaze, I turn and see the waterfall near the building, where a sea green beam shoots out near the top of it. A massive Feraligatr jumps back, barely missing the beam.

But as the Water-type shoots out a fiery orange beam at his unseen attacker, a yellow beam is fired at him, colliding into him. Roaring, he falls into the water below, landing with a huge splash.

From the top of the waterfall, a dark purple Genesect reveals itself. It gazes at us with its crimson eyes before transforming into its aerial mode and soaring off.

"A Genesect!" _But I couldn't tell if it was Genna..._

"So _that's_ what they look like," Eric whispers, sounding amazed.

Iris sweeps her cocoa eyes along the group of Pokémon around us. "Why are they chasing away the Pokémon?"

Suddenly, Cilan leaves my side and runs to an injured Ralts nearby, which rests in the arms of a fretting Kirlia, as a Roserade watches over the two of them protectively. Cilan gently picks up the Ralts, taking it in his arms, and turns to us.

"This Ralts has been badly hurt," he explains. "I'll take it to the Pokémon Center." And with that (and a loving nod to me), he runs off.

Eric nods at him. "Thank you!"

"Be careful!" I call after him, hoping he can hear me.

Eric, Iris and I run over to the bridge, making it halfway to the metal-striped building in front of us, when suddenly, two violet Genesect hover over the rest of the bridge, blocking our way. They raise their arms and fire identical sea green beams of energy at us, and I hold up my arms, ready to shield myself.

But even though the beams hit the water near and beneath us, spraying us with droplets, I still flash a glare at them. "What are you doing?!"

Eric throws out an arm in front of me to prevent me from running at them. "We should turn back."

Inside, I'm fuming like crazy. "Why?" I demand harshly.

"There's no need to upset them here," he whispers.

When I refuse to budge, Pikachu grips my shoulder tightly. But I still don't move.

"Alice," Iris hisses in a warning tone.

Knowing there's no real alternative, I bite my lip hard and follow them off the bridge. But instead of leading us back to the Pokémon Center, Eric runs to the right.

"This way!" he shouts, motioning us to follow him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eric has led us to a small steel door in the side of the metal-ringed building. A small control pad with colored buttons rests on the wall next to the door, and Eric taps a few, causing it to beep.

"The workers use this corridor," he explains, pushing the door open to reveal a narrow hallway. "It connects to Pokémon Hills."

* * *

After a while of roaming around the hallway, we come to yet another door. Eric pushes this one open, as well, and it swings around to unveil a gray room with two floors. The three of us standing on the second floor now, we're held back by a steel railing near the edge. Blocks of steel with glowing buttons on them are scattered throughout the room.

"What's this?" I whisper, hugging Pikachu tighter.

"The power room," Eric answers back, leading us down another hall. "The transport substation. It sends electricity to the whole city."

Sparks suddenly erupt from one of the blocks, and I gasp, jumping back. Tangled around several of the blocks is a mass of thick brown webs, mixing in with the various cables and cords strewn out across the floor. More electric sparks expel out of the cords, but Eric takes one look at it and nods before continuing down the hall.

He suddenly freezes and gasps once we reach the end of the hallway. There, in the large spacious area at the end, rests a huge brown chunk of sticky material. Resting a few feet above the floor, it's held up by several thick bands of brown material, looking almost like a web.

 _What in Arceus' name is_ _ **that**_ _?!_


	6. Mewtwo's Story

**Hi, lovely readers of mine!**

 **First off, 88 favorites on _Best Wishes_?! Thank you so much!**

 **Secondly, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, and I'm sorry it's quite choppy and mediocre at best.**

 **A few things have come up, but you'll be happy to know _Best Wishes_ will be returning on May 27th! Yay! I've picked this date because, 1) It's my friend Natalie's birthday (she reviews frequently on my stories, so thank you!), and 2) It's after my SAT, College Algebra exam, college meetings, and AP exams. So yeah, I've been a pretty busy bee.**

 **I plan on finishing this story before I update _Best Wishes_ in May, or have at least most of it done by then, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **So, this is Mewtwo's backstory. I tried incorporating the involvement of Kalos and Mega Evolution into this chapter, since it was weird to me how this particular Mewtwo could suddenly Mega Evolve at will. I thought of Team Rocket's scientists stealing the information in Kalos and forcing it on the two Mewtwo (X and Y).**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Review if you want! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; I only own Alice, my OC.**

* * *

6 - Mewtwo's Story

Meanwhile, on the brink of New Tork City, Mewtwo watches over the light-infested landmark, filled with bustling citizens, from the top of a nearby bridge that stretches over the nearby river. She watches carefully as lights flicker on and off, and sirens explode from the roads below.

" _It's so peaceful here_ ," she whispers almost inaudibly. " _The humans and Pokémon... They belong here, unlike me._ "

Her mind suddenly floats back to her past, and she cringes at the scorching memories from _the lab_.

* * *

 ** _Cold. Bubbles lift upwards. Breathing steady._**

 _Mewtwo opened her eyes slowly, feeling fluid seep into them. She didn't mind, though; she could barely feel it._

 _ **Where is he?**_

 _ **I'm here,**_ _a voice whispered in the back of Mewtwo's mind. She wasn't startled—she knew the voice all too well._

 _She opened her eyes a bit wider, and looked over to her left. There, beside the cage that contained her, rested another cage, identical to hers, with a Mewtwo identical to herself resting inside it, as well. Mewtwo shivered, locking eyes with her "brother," as she called him._

 _ **Are you okay?**_

 _ **I'm fine,**_ _he answered telepathically, giving her a tiny nod._ _ **Stay strong, sister.**_

* * *

 _"Sir!"_

 _One of the female scientists ran into the room, and Mewtwo snapped her eyes open. She tensed up, and felt her brother growl from the liquid-filled cage beside her._

 _"We're ready to begin testing their new forms," she said to a tall man wearing a lab coat like hers. "The research our team has obtained from the Kalos region on this so-called Mega Evolution is nowhere complete in Kalos, but luckily, our team has perfected granting these two Pokémon the same powers as a possible Mega Evolution."_

 _The man nodded, turning to look at the two captive Legendaries. "Excellent. And what will you name these two forms?"_

 _The woman smirked, adjusting the glasses resting on her face, so the light from above shone off them. "I was thinking we'd give the more masculine form to the male Mewtwo, or the X form, and the feminine one to the female. That one's known as the Y form."_

 _"Of course," the man murmured, causing Mewtwo's skin to prickle. "Mewtwo X, and Mewtwo Y. It's absolutely perfect."_

 _ **Mewtwo X and Mewtwo Y,**_ _the female Mewtwo growled to her brother._ _ **Our names, huh?!**_

 _ **They tell us apart,**_ _the male Mewtwo responded, a hint of a smirk lingering in his voice._ _ **That will be my name: X. And yours can be Y.**_

 _It was not a question; his sister knew better than to argue with him—it was utterly pointless. But secretly, she liked the name Y. It fit her—not too masculine, yet not too feminine._

* * *

 _Y decided to test her strength in the cage a few weeks later. Her arms felt incredibly stiff, and her tail was exhausted from swishing side to side in the same pattern for what seemed to be an eternity. But she was able to dislodge her crosses arms from her chest, and move them in the liquid surrounding her._

"What does freedom taste like?" _she asks aloud to no one in particular. However, X perks up from the cage beside her, and sighs._

"What is freedom, exactly? We don't—"

 _He was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. Y shot up, feeling the short hairs on the back of her neck raise up. Scientists in lab coats poured into the room, many holding clipboards or remote controls._

 _Soft murmurs were exchanged, and one of them made his way over to the control panel at the side of the room. His fingers danced over the various colored buttons, and Y felt her body being drowned in a freezing chill._

 _"We'll start with the female."_

 _Shivering, Y witnessed the cage holding her expand slightly, and a wire cord suddenly wrapped around her. She tried struggling against its binds, but to no avail. She was carried up, and she shut her eyes, feeling a numbing sensation spread throughout her body as the cord tightened itself around her._

 _Once she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her cage. Instead, she hovered in a similar freezing liquid with floating bubbles trailing upward, but was in a much larger cage shaped like a rectangle. She force her eyes to open further, and saw the scientists smirking evilly at her._

 _Four solid orbs suddenly appeared inside the cage, surrounding her. Four jets of ties shot out from them, gripping her arms and legs. Screaming in pain as the ties began to expel electric power, Y tensed her body up, trying to fight off the ties._

 _She focused her power into a small area around her, creating a small ring around her body. Shrieking and grunting, she threw her arms out to the side, releasing herself from the electric ties as she blasted them away._

 _But the orbs were not yet dissembled, and lashed out with electric shocks. Y screamed; her body felt like it was being ripped in half._

Is this what I have to sacrifice for a new form? _she wondered, considering of giving into the pain._

 _"Fight it, Y!" X screamed from his own cage._

 _At her brother's voice, a new sense of power and determination flooded through her. Snapping her eyes open, she mustered up her strength to form a protective purple orb around her sleek, pale violet body. Immediately, the four solid orbs surrounding her exploded, releasing her from the electric shocks._

 _Everything happened all so fast. The last she remembered was falling into a dreamless slumber, her body growing weak and feeble._

* * *

 _Y now stood among the remains of the lab, staring at her reflection in a pair of cracked glasses. She was an utter mess—her fur was matted and blood she was not sure was her own trickled down her legs and arms. Her breath was tagged with fear and exhaustion._

 _She had just witnessed her brother, after acquiring his own new form, destroy the lab singlehandedly. Scientists had tried to flee, but were unable to escape the bloodlust and thirst for revenge X held for them. He had ripped them apart one by one, causing the entire lab to collapse._

 _ **Can you hear me?**_ _Y frantically called for her brother. She could not spot him among the wreckage and flames that reached to the sky._

 _No answer._

 _ **X, please!**_

 _Still, nothing._

 _As the sudden sound of footsteps reached Y's ears, she panicked, and leaped upwards. Focusing her Psychic attack to carry her body, she lifted herself into the sky, running further away from the hell that was the lab._

 _X would have to wait. She would find him someday, but for now, she needed to save her own skin._

* * *

 _A few hours later, Y was still flying. She hadn't stopped for a break or to rest—she just kept moving._

 _Rain splattered onto her sleek coat, and shivers danced throughout her body. Her teeth chattered violently, but still, she pressed on._

 _She couldn't tell where she was, but she was far away from what the scientists called "Kanto." She had flown over a large body of water before reaching land again. But nonetheless, she didn't stop to sight-see._

 **I always thought I was alone. I rejected everything.**

 _Suddenly, exhausted from the flight, Y felt her body slam into the hard side of a mountain. Screaming in pain, she slid down the slick brown rock, only to stop with a thud on another slab of rock. Pain shot up her shoulder—she was certain it was now dislocated._

 _Feeling faint and weak, Y struggled to her feet. She gripped her shoulder and began walking slowly as lightning flashed._

 _Grunting as she walked, she crawled over to a small cave and peered in. Inside, she saw creatures of all types and species huddled together for protection and warmth from the storm outside._

 _A large Tangrowth rested in the middle of the cave, holding a Petilil and Whimsicott protectively. Huddled next to them were a Minccino, Cinccino, a female Nidoran, Heatmor, Furret, Vulpix, Mienfoo, and Oddish._

What are these creatures? Are they Pokémon, like me?

 _But as another bolt of lightning connected to the mountain, Y screamed and fell, her vision engulfed in darkness._

* * *

 _Y opened her eyes slightly, feeling a warm sensation spread throughout her body. Her eyes opening a bit wider, she saw Furret, Whimsicott, Oddish, two Petilil, Minccino, and Cinccino, along with two Swanna and a Teddiursa, pressing against her, their fur and feathers keeping her warm._

Why are they helping me? Do Pokémon help those in need out of _kindness?_

 _Nevertheless, she smiled at their kindness before sinking back into a slumber._

 **But...I wasn't alone, after all.**

* * *

 _Once morning arrived, Y felt much better. The blood had been washed away from her, and thanks to various Heal Pulses, her scrapes and cuts were no longer visible._

 _She stood outside the cave with the Pokémon, watching the two Swanna who had cared for her fly off. But before disappearing forever, the two elegant Water and Flying-types nodded to her, which she returned, grateful for their help._

 _Y had decided to stay in this strange place, which the Pokémon referred to as Unova. She had also made sure she was called 'Mewtwo,' and not 'Y.'_

 _She still hadn't heard of her brother, or had any indication he was still alive. Slowly, she began separating herself from his memory, although he lingered in her mind from time to time._

 _As time went on, she had met Swanna, Staraptor, Unfezant, Braviary and Swellow. They had accepted her, although she wasn't a Flying-type. They treated her like royalty, but a friend, as well._

 **Finally, I had discovered a place where I belonged.**

* * *

" _The Genesect deserve as much,_ " Mewtwo murmurs, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the high-pitched chirps of Starly cause her to open her eyes once more. Indeed, two tiny Starly fly towards her, looking frantic.

" _Mewtwo, you must come with us! There's an emergency in the city! The Genesect Army is wrecking Pokémon Hills and hurting the Pokémon!_ "

Her heart nearly stops at the image of injured Pokémon. " _What?!_ " But she can't allow her anger to consume her now; she has to keep a cool head. " _I understand._ "

Slowly, she lifts herself off the bridge with her Psychic abilities and soars towards the city, the two Starly trailing behind her.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please tell me your thoughts and predictions - oh, who am I kidding? You've all seen the movie by now.**

 **I love you all! Take care until next update!**


	7. Legend vs Myth

**Hello once more, lovelies!**

 **Here is the 7th chapter of this story! And I'm happy to announce I've written the rest of this story, but I'm going to be spacing out the time between posting the chapters. But only a few days in between, nothing major.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related. I only own Alice, my OC.**

* * *

7 - Legend vs. Myth

"Where did that come from?" Eric's voice clarifies his surprise.

"It's huge!" I find myself sputtering as I stare at the mass of thick brown goo in the spacious center of the room. "It reminds me of some kind of cocoon..."

Suddenly, a violet shape soars towards us, and I tense up, ready to spring away. I relax a bit when I realize it's only a Genesect, and it lands a few feet away from us.

It doesn't make any move to attack us, and only tilts its head. Seeing this, I smile widely and run over to it—no, _her_.

"Genna!"

She responds to her name by making a creaking noise that would seem to substitute for a smile. " _Please, forgive me._ "

My smile vanishes, and I feel my heart clench up. _She's apologizing for attacking us yesterday,_ I realize. _Oh, Genna..._

"It's apologizing," Eric mutters as he and Iris walk up to my side.

"But why?" Iris inquiries, hugging Axew closer to her.

I clench my hands into fists at the reason for Genna's apology. "She can't disobey the Red Genesect's orders. Remember when he told her to destroy us, and her eyes glowed red?" Iris's eyes flash in remembrance, and she nods slowly.

Genna shakes her head and points over to the left. " _Over here. This way._ "

With the three of us following her, she leads us to a small pond in the center of the room, just underneath the cocoon. It's a beautiful shimmering pond, laced with lily pads and lotus flowers.

Genna leans down, sinking to her metal knees. She reaches down and gently touches a lotus, creaking happily as she does.

"You must really like these flowers, don't you?" I murmur, kneeling down beside her.

She nods, and points to a certain lotus near her. " _This one...bloomed in our home._ "

"Your home?" Iris speaks up. As her eyes trail upwards to the cocoon, she gasps in realization. "I get it! This has to be the Genesect Army's nest!"

"Of course!" I exclaim, standing up. "It makes perfect sense! The ideal place for a cocoon that big and precious—surrounded by walls to protect it."

Suddenly, the lights above flicker, and Genna tenses up beside me. The lights then go out fully, the room almost dark. At this, Eric turns and rushes over to the nearby hallway, where a small control panel rests on the wall.

As he taps furiously at the panel, Iris and I run over to him, Genna right beside me. She huddles close to me, and to comfort her, I hold her pale purple hand in my own, feeling the cold metal melt into my skin.

"This is bad," Eric mutters as he stares at the panel.

"What's wrong?" I ask, stepping closer.

"...It's out of control," he finally answers, his blue eyes flickering with terror. "If we don't fix the power..."

As he trails off, I realize he doesn't have to finish his sentence. Without any power, the whole city would collapse under flames and crumbled construction. It would be complete chaos.

"We've got to stop the Genesect. It's not just for Pokémon Hills; the entire city is in danger!"

"We've gotta do something!" Iris says, her chocolate eyes glued to Eric.

"But what?" I question, feeling hope deflate out of me like a balloon.

 _What can we do to regenerate the power and save the city from utter destruction? We're just kids!_

Suddenly, a loud explosion from behind me causes me to jump, and I whip around to face the sight of the source. Up on the railings above, the feisty Feraligatr from earlier stands only a few feet from the Red Genesect.

" _Red,_ " Genna whispers, going rigid under my touch.

Feraligatr shoots out a fiery orange beam at his opponent, but Red easily jumps to the side, dodging it. He curls up into his flying form, like I've seen Genna do numerous times before, and swerves around, so a bit more distance stands between him and Feraligatr.

The powerful Water-type shoots out another orange beam, but Red speedily dodges. In the blink of an eye, he's right next to Feraligatr, and swings his arm, knocking the startled Pokémon off the railing.

Just when Feraligatr braces himself for the fall, and I shield my mouth with my hands, he's stopped in midair, a faint blue outline surrounding his body. He's lifted upwards and placed carefully onto a nearby railing. My eyes trail up a bit further, and they seem to grow even wider at who I see.

"Mewtwo!"

There she is, in her normal form, hovering near Feraligatr, who nods his gratefulness as he's placed down.

"Incredible!" Eric breathes, pressing his hand to the wall to support himself.

Once she knows Feraligatr is safe, Mewtwo flies up towards Red and the other Genesect. The panel behind us beeps, and Eric steals another glance at it.

"Oh, no!" he gasps. He then turns towards the hallway, looking over his shoulder at us. "I'm off to the substation. All of you, get out of here!" As Iris and I nod, he disappears down the dark hallway.

But I've already made up my decision. I'm not leaving Genna or Mewtwo alone here.

Speaking of Mewtwo, she flies up to meet Red, who eyes her with what seems to be a snarl on his metal face. " _You mustn't hurt the other Pokémon in the city,_ " she tells him in a warning tone. " _I want you to come with me._ "

But Red jumps back, swinging his arm around. " _Don't give me orders!_ "

A sea green beam shoots out from his hand, but luckily, Mewtwo shoots upwards, dodging the blast. Instead of colliding with her violet flesh, the beam hits a thick strand of the web, causing a piece of metal to fall towards the ground.

But even worse, it's headed straight for Genna, who's wandered away from my side.

 _I'm not going to lose her!_ "Genna, NO! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu leaps from my shoulder, his tail gleaming with iron, and smacks the metal piece away. It skids against the floor, sliding away from the two Pokémon.

Once Pikachu lands, smiling with pride at his work, he's picked up by Genna, who snuggles him against her cold metal face. Pikachu struggles against her grip, protesting in his "Pika" language, but soon relaxes and allows her to hug him.

The other three violet Genesect land on the other side of the pool, creaking threatening at us. Growling gently, Genna places Pikachu back down and eyes her family carefully.

 _Don't do anything to get yourself hurt, Genna!_

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Mewtwo shoots up out of the open ceiling and flies off. But Red is hot on her tail, chasing her out of the building.

Mewtwo zooms away from Pokémon Hills, soaring towards the city with blinking lights. Red flies after her with incredible speed, leaving a thin red trail in the air behind him.

He swings his arm back, a sea green beam of power shooting out from his hand. But Mewtwo moves to the side, dodging the blast. She doesn't stop flying, for fear he may catch up to her.

" _You must listen to me!_ " she shouts, briefly looking over her shoulder.

Her response includes a growl and a violet and magenta blast shot towards her. She jumps up and dodges it, never faltering her speed.

" _If you refuse to listen to reason,_ " she snaps, " _I'll have no other choice than to battle you._ "

But as she turns towards her crimson opponent, he unfurls himself, his knee glowing with a dark red color. He lunges for her, but she merely jumps backwards, dodging his attack. As she flies up, Red growls, and transforms into his flying form once more. He chases after her, determined to defeat her.

Mewtwo suddenly stops, her senses tingling with anticipation. But as she stops, Red snatches this opportunity to change into his regular form, and shoots another sea green bream at her. Gasping, Mewtwo spins around just in time and jumps. The beam proceeds to slam into a nearby building, a good portion of it exploding.

" _Stop it!_ " she roars, baring her teeth. " _People live in there!_ " **_And possibly Pokémon!_**

" _Interfere,_ " Red retorts, " _and you will be destroyed!_ "

In a flash, he curls himself back up and zooms right for Mewtwo, slamming into her pale violet form. She grunts in pain from the impact, shutting her eyes tightly.

The attack sends them both soaring above the city full of unsuspecting residents. But they soon both collide into a large skyscraper, Mewtwo's front side colliding into the hard structure as Red is cushioned slightly by her form.

Her mind frantic and her head racked with unbearable pain, she gathers her power to form a dark purple orb around her body, and releases it. Red is knocked back, and he hovers in the air across from her, his metal body beginning to bruise with fresh cuts and scratches.

Mewtwo pants, swerving around to face her attacker. He freezes when she locks eyes with him, and they both hover in the air for a moment.

" _I guess I'm simply wasting my breath,_ " she grumbles, placing her three-fingered hands together.

She feels her power wash throughout her entire body, and feels her tail begin to grow weightless. The weight is replaced on her head, where her "hair" begins to form. The light that's enveloped her disappears, and her beautiful Y form is revealed.

 ** _I am Y._**

Immediately, Red shoots out a violet blast from the cannon on his back. Mewtwo dodges it easily with amazing speed, however—amazing enough to rival Red's.

She grits her teeth and begins to fly away. **_I have to lead him away from the city before he injures any more Pokémon or people._**

Sure enough, she hears him transform into his flying form and follow her. She smirks lightly to herself, but quickly forces it away. She can't afford to be even a tiny bit cocky or proud when battling.

Mewtwo swerves around the tops of skyscrapers, dodging each of them with incredible ease and speed. But Red is close behind, and she can feel his cold-like-metal breath on the end of her "hair."

 ** _A Legend versus Myth battle,_** she thinks to herself bitterly.

In the clouds mere inches above them, Mewtwo hears thunder beginning to rumble. She snarls to herself; a storm, at the worst possible time!

She swerves sharply to the side, hoping to lose Red. But he retaliates by shooting a dark magenta blast at her at a close range. However, she quickly forms a blue shield around her body, causing the blast to bounce back.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

Genna steps closer to the pond, her eyes glued to the three Genesect across from us. She lets out a few soft yet pleading creaks, waving her hands and motioning to Pikachu, Iris and I as she does.

However, one of the Genesect, the one with a red-orange Drive inserted into the blaster cannon on its back, begins to gather a pink blast at the mouth of the cannon.

" _Burn, please!_ " Genna pleads.

But "Burn" doesn't listen, and shoots out the blast in the form of a pink beam.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

A ball of lightning energy gathering at the tip of his bolt-shaped tail, Pikachu swings around and releases the attack. The beam and ball collide against each other, creating a wave of smoke that washes over us. I shield my eyes to protect them from the smoke, looking through the spaces between my fingers.

Once the smoke clears, another Genesect steps forward, this one with a yellow Drive in its cannon. A similar pink blast begins to form at its own cannon, and Genna shakes her head frantically.

" _Don't make me stop you, Shock,_ " Genna murmurs, looking pained.

"Shock" growls at her words, the pink blast increasing with each passing second. " _Douse, don't do this,_ " he grumbles. " _Stay out of this._ "

He fires the pink blast, but surprisingly, Genna retaliates by holding out her hand, allowing a sea green beam to expel from it. The two beams crash into each other, both of them holding their own for about two seconds. The yellow one, however, which looks like it's coated with tiny lightning jolts, overpowers Genna's attack, and lunges straight for us.

The five of us shriek and jump to the side just in time, Pikachu and I racing towards the left, while Genna, Iris, and Axew dive for the right. My knees skidding along the floor, I scramble to my feet and run to them, joining them on the right side.

We're about to run for the exit when another sea green beam shoots out, hitting the floor in front of us. I scream and stumble back, falling to the ground on my bottom.

" _Please, don't hurt them!_ " Genna pleads. " _Alice is my mother! She likes me!_ "

" _No human likes us,_ " Burn growls. " _You know what they did to create us._ "

" _But she's different! And so are her friends!_ " Now she looks absolutely desperate. " _Chill, say something!_ "

Genna stares at the one with the white Drive, who avoids Genna's pleading red eyes. " _I..._ " She shakes her head furiously. " _No. You know how Red views humans! This one is no exception!_ "

At her words, the three Genesect line up and form pink orbs at the mouths of their blaster cannons.

" _No! Don't!_ "

The three Genesect fire their magenta blasts at the same time, and I brace myself for the collision that's sure to come.

Suddenly, a large rock glowing a golden color slams into the blasts, blocking them from hitting us. The attacks explode, both of them cancelling out.

My heart leaping with hope, I whip around, and what I see makes me almost burst with happiness.

"We came as fast as we could!" my emerald-eyed boyfriend shouts to us, running into the room with the large group of Pokémon from the park at his side.

"Cilan!" I have to restrain myself from throwing myself into his arms; now's not the time for joyful relationship reunions.

Indeed, Cilan stands there, his trusty Crustle at his side. The Sawsbuck, Deerling, Kirlia, Roserade, Persian, Houndoom, and other Pokémon from Pokémon Hills are scattered around him, pawing at the ground restlessly.

Shock, Chill, and Burn back off as they see them, creaking with uncertainty. The Persian, Houndoom, and two Houndour pups step forward, baring their teeth. A Herdier, Breloom, and Sawsbuck do the same, staying behind the stronger Pokémon as a line of defense.

From up above, the feisty Feraligatr jumps off the railing, landing on a second railing, and then the floor near the park Pokémon. He lets out a fierce roar, causing the three Genesect to cower in terror.

" _Enemies,_ " Shock whispers, sounding unsure of what to do.

* * *

Hearing this, Red freezes in midair, distracting his sight of Mewtwo for a split second, and reaches his mind out to his four followers.

 ** _Destroy them._**

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

Immediately, the eyes of the three Genesect across from us glow a bright crimson color, and they stiffen. They shift their eyes over to us, glaring fiercely.

"We must destroy," Chill says, stepping forward.

At her voice, Genna freezes and whimpers, her eyes glowing, as well. But she begins to shake and flinch as she cries, and I realize she's trying to fight off Red's control of her from far away.

I steal a glance at the park Pokémon, and see the Persian and Houndoom about to pounce on Genna. My heart racing, I rush over to them, placing myself between the Genesect and park Pokémon.

"Stop it!"

The Persian eyes me warily, and it takes all I have not to shrink back under its steely gaze.

"You don't understand," I continue in what I hope is a calm and softer tone. "The Genesect only want to have their own home! They don't deserve to be attacked just for wanting a home of their own!"

Cilan blinks in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Look," Iris says, motioning upwards. Cilan looks up and gasps as his eyes meet the sight of the large brown Genesect cocoon.

The three Genesect regain their position, standing side to side. Their eyes still glowing bright red, they prepare to attack.

" _Enemy._ "

" _Destroy them._ "

" _Destroy them._ "


	8. Genna's Sacrifice

**Hello again, awesome readers! Here's the 8th chapter! I don't have anything to say about this one, really, except I enjoyed writing it, surprisingly.**

 **I'll admit it, _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_ took me some time to get into. It didn't have the story type of _Black: Victini and Reshiram_ , or the characterization of _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_. Although I loved Mewtwo and the Genesect Army, I felt they weren't given much characterization, and the plot was...meh. It's like Jurassic Park, now that I think about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! The last two chapters will be posted soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OC, Alice.**

 **NOTE: If you leave a review, PLEASE do not use obscene language. Myself and my readers do not need to see that. Thank you.**

* * *

8 - Genna's Sacrifice

Still possessed by Red, who could be a hundred miles away, for all we know, Shock reels his arms back and shoots a yellow electric blast from his blaster cannon. However, Feraligatr counters by shooting out his own blast—a fiery orange beam of power. The attacks collide, canceling each other out.

Burn glowers at the park Pokémon, shooting a fiery blast towards them. The Houndoom nearby jumps into the pool to dodge the blast, growling as the water seeps into his Fire-type paws.

The waves created by his jump wash over the white lotus flowers in the pool. Upon seeing this, Genna transforms into her flying mode and surges towards him.

She yells at him as she transforms back, waving her arms and creaking like crazy. However, the Houndoom won't take any of it, and creates a shadowy ball of dark Ghost-type power at his open mouth. He releases it on Genna, who flies backwards as it hits her in the stomach.

She hits the railing near us, and instantly, I'm running to her. Once I reach her, with Iris and Cilan right behind me, I kneel down and place my hands on her cool metal skin.

"Genna, are you okay?"

She makes a creaking noise in response before forcing herself into her knees. She staggers, though, and falls back to the ground, weak from the attack.

Meanwhile, Feraligatr's claw gleams with ice, and he lunges, slashing at Chill and connecting with the Bug and Steel-type's skin. But Chill's quick; she doesn't let her injury get to her. She reels around, transforming into her flying mode, and swerves to the side, shooting a sea green beam at her attacker. Feraligatr is hit, and he cries out in pain as a deep mark melts into his blue flesh.

Two Breloom rapidly spit seeds at Burn, who cowers from their attacks. Suddenly, his eyes burn with a red color, and he flies off in his flying mode, shooting an identical sea green beam at his two opponents. The Breloom split up, dodging the attack.

Persian leaps onto Shock, digging his sharp claws into the Mythical Pokémon's body. Shock shakes frantically, finally releasing himself from the Persian's grip. Transforming back into his original mode, Shock's single claw glows a dark purple, and he slashes it at Persian.

But Persian dodges with ease, his nimble muscles working to his advantage. Jumping back, he fires a fiery blast at his opponent, hitting Shock square in the chest.

" _My family,_ " Genna whispers so low I can barely hear her. " _Why are they hurting my family?_ "

My heart squeezes at her pitiful voice. _I've got to do something, but what?_

As I ponder over the possibilities of how to end this huge battle, two Geodude punch at Chill, but she deflects the punches using her steel-coated arms. As she backs away, though, she collides into the backs of Burn and Shock, and in a few moments, all three of them are surrounded, two groups of park Pokémon on each side of them with their backs facing the lotus pool.

I stand up and begin running towards them, but freeze once I see Feraligatr prepare to launch another attack. I don't want to get caught up in another Pokémon battle like this.

Persian gathers a shadowy purple ball, as well, and both shoot their attacks simultaneously. Their attacks collide into the ground near the Genesect, forcing them into a tighter huddle than before.

 _They're Genna's family, though! I can't stand here and just do nothing!_

Suddenly, a dark magenta-mixed-with-purple beam shoots down from above, colliding into the ground between the Genesect and Pokémon from Pokémon Hills and blowing the park Pokémon back. As their screams fill the air, which is already so thick with tension I can almost feel it, the Red Genesect swoops down and lands in front of his Army.

Red swings his arm and shoots out a sea green beam of power at the rest of the park Pokémon, knocking them away.

" _Get in formation,_ " he commands. Shock, Chill, and Burn immediately stand at his side, their eyes glowing red. " _Destroy them!_ "

Each of the Genesect begin gathering up pink orbs at the openings of their blaster cannons. Before the park Pokémon can react, though, they shoot them out at the same time in four different colors: electric yellow for Shock, fiery red for Burn, dark purple for Red, and white water for Chill.

The park Pokémon are hit hard—some of them don't even have the strength to get up after the attack. But once the smoke clears, that brave lone Persian struggles to his ivory-colored paws, roaring and hissing at Red and the Genesect Army.

Eyeing the Persian carefully, the Genesect, including Red, begin gathering pink blasts at their cannons once more.

 _I've gotta do something NOW!_

"No!" I scream, sprinting towards the Pokémon. "I won't let you!"

I feel Cilan's fingers brush against my wrist, but I shake him away. "Alice!"

"Don't do it!" Iris pleads, restrained tears causing her voice to break.

I throw myself in front of the Persian (something I never thought I'd do in my entire life), and hold out my arms, facing the Genesect Army. "Please, stop!"

But they ignore me, and fire their cannons anyway. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that will come.

" _ALICE!_ "

My eyes fly open to see a dark blur move in front of me. But before I can clarify what it is, I'm blown back several feet away, and scream out in pain, shutting my eyes tightly.

I smack onto the hard metal ground, my back taking most of the blow. My ears ring wildly, and I barely hear the park Pokémon run past me, much less see them through my blurry eyes.

"Pika pi!"

At Pikachu's voice, I sit up, my eyes still closed. Although I'm grateful for the fact Pikachu's okay, my mind is lingering on the voice I heard before the explosion.

The voice I heard wasn't from Iris or Cilan. It was more childish, like—

 _No!_

I'm afraid to open my eyes, but when I do, I see Genna lying in the pool, her steely violet face dipped into the water.

"...Genna...?"

She suddenly creaks, and tries to lift her face out of the pool.

"Genna!"

I spring to my feet and rush to her side. I sink down to my knees and grab her, one hand under her chin and the other around her back.

"You protected me," I whisper, pulling her out of the pool. I set her down on the floor, and she looks up at me, those red eyes weak and dull.

" _I'm glad...you're...okay..._ " she whispers, moving her clawed hand over to mine that's resting on the ground. " _...Mom..._ "

She suddenly collapses, falling still. Her red eyes go dim and colorless, and I can see the lotus flowers' reflection in them.

My heart nearly stops. "Genna?" No answer. "Genna, please, wake up. It's okay, wake up!" But she doesn't respond, even when I start to shake her. "Wake up, please!"

The tears stream down, and I rest my red face against her steely back, allowing the tears to fall onto her skin.

 _She's just fainted, she's just fainted!_

But no matter how many times I replay those words in my mind, I don't believe them. I'm terrified Genna has left us for good.

 _She's so innocent and oblivious! She shouldn't have to go out like this!_

Soft cries of sadness can be heard from the park Pokémon, and when I look up, I see them all staring at us. Even the Persian, whom I'm uncomfortable with just because of his species, looks sad, pawing at the ground.

Suddenly, another sea green beam of energy shoots down from the air at them, causing them to cry out in terror. Luckily, it doesn't connect with any of them, but the mere act makes me furious.

My gaze shooting up, I see Chill, Burn, Shock, and Red circling around the Pokémon from above in the air. They don't even seem to care one of their own has fallen; they all have glowing red eyes, signaling they're being controlled by Red.

All four of them gather up purple orbs at the mouths of their cannons and shoot them at the park Pokémon. I want to rip my eyes away, but they're glued to the scene.

Suddenly, the blasts bounce off a blue shield that's formed in front of the Pokémon. Between the shield and Pokémon hovers a beautiful pale violet creature I know all too well.

The blasts from the Genesect Army explode, causing a wave of air to spill over us. The water in the pool ripples, small waves crashing over the lotus flowers and lily pads.

Glaring, the violet creature releases the shield and places her hands together. In a flash, she transforms into her original form.

"Mewtwo," I breathe in amazement as I stare at the Psychic-type Legendary.

Casting a look over her shoulder at the park Pokémon, Mewtwo moves slowly to the left, so she's hovering over the water. The four Genesect follow her, joining her above the pool.

" _Maybe the Genesect_ _ **don't**_ _belong in this world,_ " she says bitterly.

Red growls in response, and his three Genesect followers' eyes glow an even brighter red. They begin to gather purple orbs at their cannons, aiming them at Mewtwo.

"The very same," she whispers, "as it once was, for me."

Her attackers shoot out their beams of power—electric, ice water, fire, and purple—but Mewtwo flies up, dodging them. She shoots a glare towards them.

" _I can't allow this any more,_ " she growls dangerously, sending goosebumps down my arms. " _If you do not stop now, I_ _ **will**_ _defeat you._ "

The four Genesect suddenly transform them into their flying modes, their eyes glowing with a bright crimson color once more.

" _You_ _ **cannot**_ _defeat us!_ " Red snarls in response.

Immediately, all four of them shoot out sea green beams from their hands. Mewtwo dodges them all and shoots upwards towards the thick brown cocoon, the Genesect hot on her heels.

"Mewtwo, be careful!" I yell out after her, standing up. _Avenge Genna for me, please!_

As she nears the cocoon, the three violet Genesect pick up speed, surrounding her as Red soars up, staring down at the Psychic-type. Mewtwo looks at the Genesect circling around her, who begin to gather green beams at their hands.

She suddenly curls up into a tight ball, a blue shield forming around her. But instead of merely protecting herself with it, she expels it out, knocking the three Genesect away.

She grunts and forms a bright blue orb between her hands, firing it at Red. He deflects it by slashing at it with his one claw and flies down to her, zooming towards her with his amazing speed.

One, twice, three times he flies by her, clipping her painfully in the air and causing her to cry out. But she recoils quickly, gathering up another blue orb at the palm of her three-fingered hand. Letting out a grunt, she slams it into Red as he flies towards her, taking him by surprise.

Using his shock to her advantage, Mewtwo flies up higher, but she's stopped when the three Genesect followers surround her once more. But she doesn't let them get to her this time, and quickly envelopes herself in a bright green light, shielding the form of her body.

When the light fades away, the Genesect shoot out green beams, but they only collide into each other—Mewtwo is nowhere to be found. I see a violet blur soar past me, and I catch sight of Mewtwo in her "speedy" form, her "hair" trailing behind her.

She shoots up towards the cocoon, Red right behind her, and begins circling around the huge brown mass of thick, sticky material. Just watching them starts making me dizzy.

" _Alice..._ "

At the sound of a pitiful creak that can only belong to Genna, I drop down to my knees, tears of relief beginning to form at the inside corners of my eyes.

"Genna!" I hold her close to me, supporting her to sit up. "Are you okay?"

She ignores me, and I can't help but feel a bit hurt. " _The flowers,_ " she whispers.

Slowly changing into her flying form, Genna dives into the water, still weak from fainting earlier. She swims underwater and resurfaces a moment later on the opposite side of the pool—the side where the Pokémon from the park stand near.

I quickly run over to the other side of the pool, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan close behind me. As I skid to a stop, Genna grasps one of the crumpled flowers and holds it close.

" _I want to go home,_ " she whimpers, tears forming like delicate crystals at her red eyes.

The tears drip into the pool and onto the petals of the lotus, mixing in with the water from the pool. She suddenly drops the flower back into the calm rippling waves of the pool, but that doesn't mean the tears stop pouring out. Just seeing her cry over and long for her old home makes an icy hand clench my heart tightly. My chest feels heavy with tears, and I try to will them away.

I look up to try to get rid of my tears, and up above near the cocoon, I see Mewtwo and Red still flying around, light purple and red colors trailing after them. Shock, Chill, and Burn suddenly fly in front of her, blocking her way. They shoot out thick brown string from their hands, capturing the Psychic-type.

But she just relaxes her body, forming a blue shield around herself. She shoots it out, blasting the string and Genesect away from her once again. The purple Genesect are blown back and hit the metal wall above.

The lights that weren't affected by the power outage a few minutes ago burst out upon impact, and blue flames erupt from the wall the Genesect collided into.

 _Fire!_

The fire soon spreads to the ceiling, stretching up to the wires laced across up above. Seeing this, Genna jumps out of the pool and flies up to it. Transforming back into her regular form, she bats at the flames with her steely arms, trying to extinguish the fire, but to no avail.

"You can't do it all by yourself, Genna!" I shout, grabbing two Poké Balls from my belt. "Oshawott, Cubchoo, come on out!"

In two identical flashes of bright blue light, my adorable Oshawott and trusty Cubchoo appear, standing side by side.

"Use Hydro Pump and Brine to put out that fire!"

The two of them inhale deeply and shoot out powerful blasts of water from their mouths. A second or two later, though, they stop, coughing and panting with exhaustion.

Suddenly, the huge Feraligatr from earlier steps up beside them, his lumbering footsteps causing the ground under the two small Pokémon to shake. They stare up at him, and he nods in response before shooting out a powerful blast of water of his own.

Now encouraged by the huge Water-type, they continue spitting out their Water-type attacks, and the fire begins to quench under the pressure of the combined attacks.

Meanwhile, the Sawsbuck, Deerling, and Graveler gather near a spot where the flames have reached the ground. They kick up sand and dirt, beating back the fire.

Sableye and Kirlia turn towards the pool, their eyes glowing bright blue. A surge of water suddenly lifts up, under the control of the Psychic powers of the Pokémon, and rushes towards the fire, extinguishing a small portion of it.

Still hovering in the air, Genna stares down at the park Pokémon. " _Everyone..._ "

Chill, Burn, and Shock shake their heads, jumping up and away from the fire. However, the flames are quicker, and as they land on a railing nearby, the flames already spread towards them.

The Persian's faster, though, and lunges for them. A blue ball of water forms at his mouth and doubles in size, transforming into a Surf attack. The waves crash over the fiery railing, swamping the area clean of dangerous flames. The three Genesect stare at him, seemingly unable to accept they were just saved by an "enemy."

From up above, a piece of fiery metal falls down, aiming right for the Genesect. But Feraligatr quickly blasts it away with a fiery orange blast of his own, knocking it away from the Genesect Army. Persian nods to the Water-type, who returns it, smirking.

Suddenly, as the fire behind Genna incenses, a stray flame lunges, catching her in the arm. Shrieking, she loses her balance and falls, landing into the pool below.

"Genna, no!"

I run towards the pool, but Pikachu's loud cry makes me freeze. Looking up, I see a flaming wood plank heading straight for me. But I have no time to run out of the way, as I'm nearly paralyzed with fear.

The wood is suddenly blasted away from me as a sea green beam lashes out, colliding into it. As fiery wood chips sprinkle down towards me, I look over to see Shock, Burn, and Chill landing onto the ground across from me.

"You three saved me," I realize in amazement.

A splash coaxes my attention to the pool, and I can see Genna trying to climb out. Immediately, I run over to her, pulling her halfway out of the water.

"Genna, please, hang on," I whisper. "It's okay, you're safe now."

But she can't hold on, and her eyes dim once more. I feel my heart ache once again, but force a smile, brushing stray water droplets from her steely coat.

"It's okay, Genna. Get some rest, girl. You deserve it."

But as I stand up, a crash from above makes me look up. Red suddenly shoots in front of Mewtwo, his claw glowing with fiery power. With a grunt, he slams his hand into her chest, sending her falling back towards the empty darkness below the railings.

I run ahead and nearly throw myself over the railing, reaching out for her. My hands grasp onto her pale violet arm, but I'm almost taken down into the dark abyss with her.

"I've got you, Mewtwo!" I yell, feeling myself tilt over the edge.

But just in time, two pairs of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I catch the scent of herbs, and dark purple hair tickles the side of my face as Iris and Cilan tighten their grip on me.

Mewtwo suddenly lifts herself up and over the railing, hovering over us. She nods briefly to me before flying away, transforming into her normal self as she does.

Red and Mewtwo land a good distance away from each other near the pool, never easing up their glares. Red shoots a green beam of energy at her, but Mewtwo quickly retaliates, shooting out a glowing blue orb. Both attacks collide into each other, canceling each other out with an explosion.

 _This has gone far enough! It has to end!_

The next thing I know, I throw myself between Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, holding out my hands. "Stop it, both of you!"

 _This is just like when I tried to stop Mewtwo and Mew from tearing each other apart,_ I realize with a churning stomach. _I just hope I don't black out like I did six years ago._

I turn to Red with what I hope is a softer expression. "I hate to break it to you, but this place _isn't_ your home. But there _has_ to be a home for you somewhere," I add quickly, "I'm sure of it."

Red growls deep in his throat in response, his head lowering and his clawed hands sparking with power.

"Alice, run!" Iris yells, hugging Axew closer to her. Pikachu paws at the ground, ready to spring to my side, but I send him a glare that makes him freeze. I need to do this alone.

" _Move away from there!_ " Mewtwo commands in a thundering voice.

"No!" I fire back, glaring at her from over my shoulder.

As I do, I steal a glance at the fainted Genna, who still lays in the calm waves of the pool. I feel guilt trample over me as I remember how we met just yesterday, and the promises I made her.

"I gave my word to her," I whisper. "I promised I'd take Genna back to her home, and that I'd look after her!" I turn fully to Mewtwo, who still looks doubtful. "Mewtwo, _all_ Pokémon belong somewhere. There's always a place for Pokémon to call their home!" I turn halfway again, holding out my hands to them. "Both of you, stop this fighting now!"

Immediately, a purple orb gathers at the mouth of Red's blaster cannon. " _Don't. Give. Me. Orders!_ "

Suddenly, Genna slowly steps over in front of me, taking me by utter surprise. _She's awake! Thank Arceus she's okay!_

" _Stop, please!_ " When she stumbles, her three Genesect siblings race to her side, Burn catching her before she falls. " _Red, please..._ "

Shock turns to Red, as well. " _Stop, please._ "

" _Enough of this,_ " Chill speaks, placing her hand on Genna's shoulder. Burn nods in agreement, holding Genna close to him.

The orb evaporates from the cannon as Red gasps, stepping back as he does. _"How...can you?!"_

The park Pokémon begin stepping forward, most of them lingering near me as the Persian, Feraligatr, Houndoom, and Houndour line up near the four violet Genesect.

At this, Red tenses up, and the cannon strapped on his back starts up again. _"All of you... Enemies!"_

He fires a purple blast from the cannon's mouth, but at the speed of sound, Mewtwo places herself in front of us, holding out her hand. She forms a blue shield of Protect between us and the blast, ultimately protecting us from the attack.

The attack explodes, and a thick cloud of smoke rolls over us. I wave my arms and blink rapidly, trying to get the blackness out of my eyes.

 _"You stubbornly refuse to understand,"_ Mewtwo growls, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Suddenly, Red is lifted upwards into the air, a thin blue outline around his form. Mewtwo flies over to him and moves behind him, grasping onto the blaster cannon.

"Mewtwo!" I yell out in concern and fear.

 _What is she thinking?!_


	9. We Are the Same

**Hello, awesome readers!**

 **So, only a day after I posted the previous chapter, I decided to post the last two chapters and finally complete this story! Yay!**

 **And this will mark the first time I've completed a series of movie-stories for one of Alice's adventures. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I just own Alice.**

* * *

9 - We Are the Same

Tighening her grasp on Red's cannon, Mewtwo shoots up towards the opening of the building, leaving the Genesect Army, the park Pokémon, and the humans in the dust. She squints her eyes as she's met with the chilly night air, and zooms towards the sky, passing dark clouds and the tops of skyscrapers as she does.

 ** _I have only one choice,_** the Psychic-type says to herself in her mind. **_To go...where no one else exists! I must go beyond the limit!_**

A thin layer of ice begins to frost over her face and Red's body, but she presses on. She coats herself in a warm green light, feeling her body change into her Y form.

She winces as the warmness fades away, but presses on. As she shuts her eyes, she feels herself burst out of the white clouds. She senses her consciousness is slipping away as her grip on Red loosens, as well.

 ** _X, help me!_**

* * *

Mewtwo's eyes open slightly, and once they do, she gasps. Ice has frosted over her body, partially freezing her. With her warm breath coming out in short puffs, she looks around wildly, spotting Red floating next to her in the starry darkness.

 _How long has it been?_

She sees Earth—her home—and watches as a blinding white light shines over it. _The sun,_ she realizes as she transforms back into her regular form.

" _This place,_ " Red murmurs softly, his rich red eyes glued to the planet.

" _Yes,_ " she whispers back. " _This is the planet we both come from. The planet from which you and I were created—created because there is a reason for us to be here,_ " she adds, turning to him. " _The inhabitants of this planet—people and Pokémon alike—live together as friends. You and I are friends—we are the same._ "

At her words, Red jolts, and stares at her with those robotic eyes of his. " _The same?_ " As he speaks the word, his eyes shift to a light blue color.

She nods and reaches out to him, offering her three-fingered hand. **_Come with me._**

No longer eyeing her with suspicion, Red grasps her hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

" _Let's return to our home,_ " she whispers, allowing herself to fall towards the life-infested planet, taking Red with her.

The two of them fall silently down, feeling fire scrape their skins. They never break their connection once, Red's clawed hand gripped tightly in Mewtwo's soft three-fingered one.

Suddenly, Mewtwo feels a pang in her stomach, like her endurance and power are being ripped away from her. She feels herself slipping away, and the last thing she remembers is the feeling of Red's hand slipping out of hers.

" _Mewtwo!_ "

Red panics as the Psychic-type falls out of his grasp, and he dives towards her. He locks his steely red arms around her soft body, holding her close. He can't stop them both from falling, since he's still weak from his and Mewtwo's battle.

 ** _Return,_** he whispers telekinetically to his Genesect Army as he and Mewtwo fall below the puffy clouds.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

Genna's head suddenly shoots up, and soon, Shock, Burn, and Chill join her in the act, all four of them staring up to the sky.

" _They're falling!_ " she gasps, shaking.

"Mewtwo and Red?" Iris questions.

But Genna doesn't answer, as she and her fellow violet Genesect transform into their flying forms and soar out of the building.

As I watch the Genesect leave, I reach around and grip a Poké Ball. "Charizard, go with them!"

I throw the Poké Ball, and in blue light, my faithful Charizard appears in the air across from me. He nods and flies off after Genna.

Soon after, Iris throws a Poké Ball of her own, and Dragonite appears in a similar blue flash. "Dragonite, you go with Charizard!"

Dragonite nods and flies off with Charizard, the two great Pokémon chasing the Genesect.

* * *

Iris, Cilan, Pikachu and I run outside with the park Pokémon, stepping onto the wooden bridge that stretches over the lake. The faintest rays of sunlight begin to peek through the cracks of the clouds above, shining down on Pokémon Hills.

I can see Genna and her siblings flying around Red and Mewtwo, who's gripped tightly in Red's arms. Chill, Burn, Shock, and Genna circle around them, shooting out thick brown string from their hands to create a net. Red and Mewtwo fall into the net, and for extra measure, Charizard and Dragonite press themselves together at the shoulders, holding the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon back from the ground.

But it's no good, and the strings snap, forcing Dragonite and Charizard to break apart. Red and Mewtwo continue to fall, the three of us watching from the ground in hopelessness.

"It's no good!" Iris frets.

"We'll catch them, don't worry." But even as I speak the words, I feel doubt easing into them.

"But how do we do that?" Cilan asks, turning to me. I don't have an answer for that question.

"...Some kind of giant cushion?"

My eyes widen, and I whip around to face Iris. "Cushion?"

As if a lightbulb just exploded in my brain, I smile widely and motion over to the park Pokémon.

"Sableye, Kirlia, I need you two! You, too, Feraligatr! And you guys, too, Cubchoo and Oshawott!"

The Pokémon I've called step forward, and I motion to the lake as I explain my plan.

"Kirlia, Sableye, use your Psychic powers to create a large pillow of water from the lake. Feraligatr, Oshawott, and Cubchoo, you three add water into the pillow with your Water-type attacks. Okay?"

The Pokémon nod and begin to work. Sableye and Kirlia step closer to the lake and, their eyes glowing blue, coax a large bubble of water into the air. I nod to Oshawott, Cubchoo, and Feraligatr, and they release their Hydro Pump, Brine, and Water Gun attacks respectively.

"That's it!" I yell out, smiling. "Keep it up!"

Soon, the pillow grows incredibly large, and Mewtwo and Red crash into it. Shielding my eyes from the water droplets, I watch as Red lets go of Mewtwo's form as she snaps her eyes open.

But before I can yell out to her, the pillow sinks into the lake, causing powerful waves to swamp me and my friends. Water splashes on us, drenching me and my friends. Pikachu _brrs,_ shaking water out of his yellow pelt.

As the pillow of water disappears completely underwater, I climb onto the railing of the bridge and jump in, Oshawott, Cubchoo, and Feraligatr at my side.

 _I need to find Mewtwo._

As the water submerges my already-drenched body, and I blink out the bubbles that float towards my eyes, I swim down to Mewtwo, who's fallen to the ground, Red at her side. I curl my arms around Mewtwo's waist and shoulders, Oshawott assisting me, and Feraligatr and Cubchoo grab Red.

The six of us swim to the surface, and I cough out water as I do. But once her head is out of the water, Mewtwo lifts herself up and out of the lake, nodding to us.

" _I'm okay,_ " she whispers, giving us a very small smile.

She turns around to Red, who breaks out of Feraligatr's grip. She holds out her hand, and looking at her briefly, Red allows her to take his own.

Mewtwo lifts him out of the water and into the air, where they both hover silently, still locking hands. Red looks down at the park Pokémon, and then to Dragonite and Charizard, who land on the ground with Genna and her siblings.

" _Everyone on my planet is my friend,_ " he whispers. " _You're all friends._ "

I give him a small smile as I climb out of the lake. "That's right. We're all friends."

"Yes, we are," Genna adds, a smile in her voice.

Above, the golden sun rises, shining powerfully on the park. A small flock of Starly fly by, chirping like they don't have a care in the world.

As I shift my hat, I look down to the lake, where I spot a white lotus flower swimming in the calm waves. I start to smile at it, but stop when a thought is sketched in my brain concerning the beautiful flower.

 _Wait, didn't Genna say that kind of lotus bloomed in her old home?_

For the second time that day (a new record for me, too!), a brilliant idea explodes inside my mind. As I nearly jump up and down in excitement, I yell it out to my friends and the Pokémon.

"I think I know where Genna and her family can make a home!"


	10. Painful Goodbyes

**Didn't I tell you guys I'd finish this by May? :D**

 **I'm proud to present the very last chapter of this story, and the final chapter of the Unova movie-stories. That is, unless I put out a fan-made movie (which is still in development, so don't expect anything soon. Sorry!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and sadly, I never will. I only own my OC (Alice).**

* * *

10 - Painful Goodbyes

My two friends and I now stand in a field at Absentia National Park with Eric, the Genesect Army now flying around the park. They've already built a cocoon in the lake similar to the one they made inside Pokémon Hills. Dotting the lake are the implanted Panna Lotus flowers Eric told us about last night, which seems like a lifetime ago now.

"You figured it out, Alice," Eric says, patting me on the shoulder. "Good work! They say the Panna Lotus has been around for three hundred million years."

"That's when the Genesect were around," Cilan informs him, smiling.

Genna suddenly flies over to us, transforming into her regular mode. " _I really like this place._ "

"That's great!" Iris says, giving her a smile.

" _I like you all, too._ "

"And we like you, too!" I tell her, petting her steely face.

She reaches out and gives me a brief yet tight hug. She pulls away a second later before flying off towards the cocoon, where Shock and Burn are already waiting for her, Chill and Red perched on the top of it.

"You and your family have enough room in this park to build the biggest home in the world!" I shout after her. At my outburst, she giggles, and I even get a few laughs from her siblings, as well.

A pale violet shape lowers down to me, and I take a step back once I realize it's Mewtwo. " _Alice,_ " she says, acknowledging me. " _You found a place for the Genesect to live. Thank you._ "

I blush deeply at her comment, and begin to scratch my neck uncomfortably. "Well, I _did_ have a lot of help."

She nod to me, smiling. " _I'm glad to have met you all._ "

"I am, too," I reply, returning her smile.

"So am I," Iris adds in.

"A pleasure," Cilan tells her.

Mewtwo allows her smile to wash over us as her gaze trails on all three of us.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

She looks a bit surprised at my question, but nods after it seems to register in her mind. " _Yes. I trust in those words, Alice. I do now, and will forever more._ "

And with that, she's enveloped by a bright green light. It fades away, and there she is in her beautiful "speedy" form. Giving us one final nod, she flies off and away from the park.

I can't help but allow tears to glisten in my eyes. "Take care of yourself, Mewtwo. And take care of your brother, too."

"Maybe someday..." Cilan's voice trails off.

"...We'll meet again," Iris finishes.

And the three of us stare off into the bright sun as Mewtwo flies further away from us.

* * *

 _I don't want to say goodbye. Not yet._

"Genna," I whisper, walking closer to the Mythical Bug and Steel-type, who rests on the bank of the lake. "We're gonna be leaving soon, I guess."

Although I can't see it, I can tell her face falls in disappointment. She hangs her head and turns away, staring at the flowers in the lake.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

" _What's 'goodbye'?_ "

I'm a bit startled, but remember she didn't have a clue what a mother was until I met her yesterday. "It means I have to go, but we'll see each other again," I tell her, refusing to let the tears prevent me from speaking.

" _We will?_ " she asks, standing up. Her crimson eyes shift over to meet mine.

 _They're so full of hope!_

I completely lose it, feeling the built-up tears pouring out of my eyes. "I promise!"

I run over to her and throw my arms around her cold, steely body. Slowly, she wraps her own arms around me, and I allow the tears to spill freely onto her metal skin.

"We'll always be friends, Genna," I whisper to her, squeezing my eyes shut.

" _Promise?_ "

"I promise."

 _Just like I promised Victini, Keldeo, and Meloetta. Genna's no different from them—she matters just as much to me as they do._

She suddenly pulls away from me and reaches down to the lake. She snatches a white lotus flower from the rippling water and holds it out to me.

" _You can have this one to remember me by,_ " she says. " _That way, you'll never forget me._ "

Another wave of tears springs into my eyes as I wrap my fingers around the damp flower. It's so beautiful, even when water is dripping from its elegant leaves.

"Thank you," I murmur, hugging the flower to my chest. "Thank you so much, Genna."

She tilts her head and creaks happily before transforming into her flying mode. Nodding to me once more, she swerves around and flies off towards her family's large cocoon on the other side of the lake.

As I watch her go, I tighten my grip on the flower, and allow a smile to reveal itself on my lips.

 _Goodbye, Genna. I love you._

* * *

 **And that's the end of _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_! To be honest, I'm kinda relieved we're past this story. Now I can focus on preparing for _Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction_. But just as a warning, I probably won't have it up until summer. I have to prepare for exams and start looking into colleges and all that fun stuff (sarcasm).**

 **Just like her Victini necklace and Keldeo's broken horn, Alice now has another treasure from her Unova journeys! Don't worry, though - they'll appear in _Best Wishes_ when the time is right.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with yet another story of mine! Tell me, what are your thoughts? What do you think is in store for the future? And please, what do you predict for _Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction_ , or even _Best Wishes'_ sequel, _Kalos Ambitions_ (which will be posted in early May)?**

 **Bye! I love you all so very much! 3**


End file.
